AOT: New Enemies
by SchoolLover2002
Summary: Chrystal and Leena's worlds were turned upside down when they meet Levi, Armin, Eren, and Mikasa. They dont know where they belong... With them? Where they are now? Neither? They just want to find a place they feel they belong... Why is that so hard? Now they have to choose to fight...Or die...
1. Chapter 1: Intro

*** This chapter takes place in the real world with Chrystal and Leena. The Attack On Titan characteres will come in this chapter. There will be a completely separate world for Attack On Titan stuff. Please read, it'll be interesting.***

 ***Chrystal's POV***

"Why are we here, though?" Leena complained. She has been doing this since we got here a little while ago. "Its extremely hot."

"I thought we could hang around during the summer because ive always wanted too and plus we talked about it during the school year. Now would you stop complaining, I know its hot, but seriously, your complaining's getting annoying." I told her

"Fine, but can we at least go in the woods for bit later?"

"Yeah, of course, I had already planned too."

 ***Off in the distance - Armin's POV***

"Is that them?" Levi asked Armin, trying to keep out of sight from them. They were hiding in the woods, spying on former Cadets of the Scout Regiment, they were both one of the bests in different categories. Now, they were sent to this weird dimension with there memories of our world erased, replaced by ones that weren't true.

You see, we were at war, not only with Titans, but with people. These people are half Titan and hate the human race and are choosing the Titan side.

The Scout Regiment is now used as what they were originally used for, to explore and defeat Titans outside the wall. Now they are used as offense in the war against humans who choose the Titan's side. The Garrison Regiment is used for defense against them, along with defending the wall. Military Police handles catching them and throwing them in jail, or killing them.

Each Regiment is split into big two groups. Ones who fight against the Titans and ones who fight against the traiters. Me(Armin), Eren, Mikasa, and Levi and his elite team choose to fight against the traiters.

Me, Eren, Levi, Mikasa, and a few others took the mission of getting two of our best soldiers back. They were to be put on Levi's elite team once they got there memories back, since he lost his entire team. We were on it as well, Mikasa because she's 2nd best Cadet, Eren because he's half Titan, and me because of my intelligence. Then Leena and Chrystal will make the ultimate team, or so that's the plan.

We have a plan to get there memories, a potion and another, both palns created by me, so of course they have flaws, but hopefully they will work, if it doesn't we don't have another plan or way to get their memories back.

If this doesn't work, there stuck without their memories…and we cant aford for that to happen.

"Yeah. That's them." I responded.

"You sure, Armin. We cant afford to be wrong about this." Eren asked.

"Yes, I never forget their faces. I have perfect memory, part of what makes me so smart." I told them

"Ok but if-" Eren was cut off.

"He's not wrong, I trust him so we'll go in when we get a chance. Now wait for my signal, for now make sure its ready." Levi said confidently like he always did. I didn't know how he could be so confident in every decision he makes. I never am, never will be.

 ***Later….Chrystal's POV***

"Can we go in the woods now?" Leena asked. I was tired of her begging and whining she was never like this, it was weird.

"In a little bit. Lets eat first. What is with you today. You are completely out of character." I told her walking off the track an onto the field in the middle.

"I don't know, I just feel different." Leena said following me.

"Whatever." I said dismissing it, which I probably shouldn't have done, and regretted later.

Then something happened that changed my entire life…..

 ***Sorry it was short but I wanted to build suspense for the next chapter hope you enjoyed!***

 ***Questions: Why was Leena acting weird? What are they going to do to Chrystal and Leena? Why does her world change?***

 ***Rate and Subscribe for more!***


	2. Chapter 2: The Truth

***This continues from the end of the last chapter. Hope your enjoying it! I'm sorry the last chapter was short, I wanted a good cliffhanger. They'll be longer from now on.***

 ***Armin's POV***

It felt like we'd been waiting for forever.

"Get ready." Levi said. Finally, we can do it. I wanted her back, I wanted my girlfriend again, the love of my life. I'll do whatever it takes to get you back Chrystal, I promise.

"Armin, position" Mikasa whispered to me. "Before he notices."

"I already have, hurry Armin were gonna miss our window. I know you love her, but focus." Levi said not turning away from them. I went to my position next to Levi. "Wait. Now."

At that we activated our 3-D menuver and aimed for right in front of them. I tried to keep my eyes away from Chrystal, If I looked at her I would forget everything I was supposed to do and ruin this entire thing. Focus Armin.

We landed right in front of them , they weren't paying attention, it was perfect timing, with my help, Levi planned the perfect spot to come down, we knew them well so we were eventually able to know what our window of opportunity looked like.

We ended scaring them, least it was better then them seeing us and attacking, I didn't know if they remembered if they could still fight good, but I knew they would still be able to.

"What do you want?" Chrystal asked. For the first time since she was taken, I saw her face for real, not in a picture. It was amazing, her face was perfect, there was only one thing that could make it better and that's if she smiled. Oh, how id kill to see her smile again.

 ***Chrystal's POV***

"Sorry if we scared you." The one in the front said, there was four of them, one girl and one boy in the back two guys in the front.

One had smooth black hair and a face that is a face of a born leader, which I imagine is what he was. The other one in the front had long, blond hair that fell perfectly around his face. I don't know what this feeling is but I felt something when I looked at him.

The two in the back were both quiet, one had black hair that covered most of the face that was not buried in her scarf. She didn't look nervous, but something else, nervous or anxious maybe? The other one had brown hair that looked pretty messed up, but I don't think he minded, the look on his face was similar to the girl yet completely different at the same time.

They all word the same outfit, which seemed kind of odd. There outfits looked like they could be girl/boy scout. They all had a regular t-shirt and white pants along with belt like things on their legs, torso, etc. They also had long boots that went to about their knees, over their shirts they had tanish brown cropped jean jacket and Levi, Armin and Mikasa have a green cloak over everything.

"My names Levi, this is Armin." He pointed at the guy next to him. "And that's Mikasa and Eren." He didn't have to point I could guess who's who.

"Hi" Armin and Eren said, the girl didn't say anything.

"What do you want?" Leena asked again for me.

"We just want to talk." Armin said with a soft velvety voice. "Trust us. That's all we want, is to talk."

"Yeah why should we trust you?" Leena asked. I didn't quite know the answer to that, I don't think they did either cause it took them a while to respond.

"Can we just talk, and get on with it!" The girl, Mikasa, said. Her voice was sharp, confident, that confirmed my thought, she wasn't the shy one.

"Yes we can. Now, Mikasa, Eren, come here." Levi said not taking his eyes off of us. The two of them took the few steps it took to arrive next to him.

"Yes Levi? What are our orders?" Mikasa asked. So Levi was the leader.

"Stay there, I want you two close just in case this goes wrong. You guys know how to take them, yes?" Levi said.

"Yes. We know them well enough." Eren said looking at Leena. Why Leena when he said we?

"Ummm.. Sir we shouldn't talk about this… they'll get suspicious." Armin said he must be the smart one, noticing the flaws in their conversation.

I was getting even more nervous. What were they planning to do to us? Why would this go wrong? How do they know us and how we fight? Did they stock us? Even so, they couldn't know how I fought, or didn't fight, considering I've never learned. I was scared.

Leena was just standing there, with a mix of fear, confidence, and anger. I didn't know how she was so calm, when I was trying really hard to keep the fear out of my face, failing more and more with each passing minute.

"Were fine, Armin. I never do anything I don't think isn't smart. Havent you learned that by now? I thought you were the smart one? Besides, I know they wont run from a possible fight." Levi said correcting Armin.

"Your right, Levi. I'm a little off right now I'll get it together." Armin apologized.

"You better, now time for the plan." Levi said getting ready. Wait…. What plan?

"What plan?!" Leena asked for me.

"None of your business." Levi responded with that same tone, I wondered if it ever changed, it obviously didn't with emotion, or so it seemed. "Now lets start. Armin want to start?"

"Ummm… No, sir I think you should." Armin said, he was obviously nervous about something, but tried to hide it anyway. "You're the leader, and you always know what to say. Plus, you have less emotional attachment then we do."

"Fine." Levi took a step forward and Mikasa and Eren going to Armin's side. "Ok will you guys be cooperative? Or do we have to do this the hard way? We would REALLY wather you cooperate."

"Do what? What are you gonna do to us?!"

"I cant say you'll freak."

"Look, just tell us we don't care what just tell us then we'll decide." I told them.

"Fine you really want to know?" Levi asked. "If we do you have to promise not to interupt."

"Yes we do and we promise not to inturupt."

"Ok, Armin, the plan. "

"Well.." Armin said. "We come from a different dimension. You see about 200 years ago a guy named Carent DeDentra decided to create a different dimension, so he did, but there were mistakes. 100 years ago things that ate humans called Titans came and wiped most of the population in that world. Any questions so far?"

"Umm…Yes." I said. "More then 1.. How did he know what the world would turn into? He could make a dimension?"

"Good questions. The first one can be answered like this, he had a special and rare gift people in this world had, and there might even be a couple with that gift in the world today, along with the other gifts… Imagine if could meet one…" Armin started rambling.

What did he mean by he could see the future, and that there were people with that power in the world today? And the other gifts? What were they?

"Armin! Focus!" Levi yelled pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Oh! Right, sorry." Armin said coming back. "Umm.. The last two go together. He was one powerful individual, he had two gifts, seeing the future, and the power to minipulate matter. His mom could move matter and his dad could see the future. That answere your questions?"

"Yes, but that doesn't answer the original questions, what your going to do to us?" I asked still confused how a separate dimension had anything to do with them being here, planning to do something unknown to us? I mean theres magic, or "gifts" as they call them. My head was spinning, yet all in all I felt like that was normal, that a not normal world is a normal world.

"I'm getting there." Armin replied, now a lot more calm. " We are from there. About a hundred years ago Titans appeared, practically wiping out the human race. Then less then a year ago Eren found out he could turn into a Titan, now don't be afraid."

He must of seen our faces change from scared to terrified. I took a step back.

"He wont hurt you, he doesn't hurt anyone, only when protecting people." It was Mikasa. "You don't have to be afraid of him, you should be more afraid of me and Levi then him."

I took that as a warning, I didn't move back to where I was, even if she'd calmed me about him, I was still afraid.

"There were also others who could do this. Those people were against humanity. Along side these people were regular people who chose to fight with them and the Titan side. So now theres a side war, bigger war in some aspects. Right now its Titans vs. humanity and the people on the Titan's side vs. everyone else. You guys following."

"Yes. But why are you guys wearing those outfits? And what does the symbal mean?" Leena asked. I hadn't noticed that Levi had turned around to look at Armin while he talked and that there was a symble on the back of his cloak. It was of feathers on top of a box with 4 squares, the feathes were in a patten and that there were 2 sets crossing each other, the ones in the back were blue.

"Oh, that, it's the symble of our legion, The Scout Regiment. We go outside the wall fighting Titans and we are the offense against the traitors." Armin explained.

"Legion… fighting… So your soldiers?" I asked.

"Yes, we are."

"What other legions are there?"

"Theres the Military Police and the Garrison Regiment. The Military Police handles criminals and now traitors as well. The Garrison Regiment protects the walls and also is our defense against the traitors."

"Oh, Ok, now back to the story/explanation."

"Right. Well, this is gonna sound crazy, but its true. You guys were soldiers as well, in the Scout Regiment with us, one of the top soldiers, in different aspects.

And, as you two were fighting a couple of traitors with us you got sent through a portal a girl with the gift of moving matter created while you were fighting and the oter girl wiped your memories.

We guess is cause you guys are one of the best soldiers we have, but only when your together is when your at your best. You see you guys are the best at all the things a soldier needs to be, but they were split between the two of you. SO without you two, they thought we were doomed, but we managed, hanging by a thread. So, a mission was put into plan to get you two back."

"You were right I don't believe you."

"Well, its all true. Anyway, that's all we came here to do was to get you to believe us and remember. Would you like a drink?" Levi said turing toward us. I didn't trust them, I mean one oment there trying to do domething to ud the next there being nice, something just didn't add up.

But apparently Leena didn't see it cause she was getting a drink from them.

"Sure, but im not drinking it unless you do." I told them, I'd thought I'd ricked them, I mean if there was anything in the drink like I think there is then they wouldn't drink it. "Also I want to get it myself."

But it was too late they had already had a cup ready for me and were handing it to me. They had also already ,ade one for themselves too. Maybe I was just being paranoid, probably, but I couldn't shake the feeling anyway.

"Sure, of course, if it makes you feel better. Cheers." Levi said raising his cup.


	3. Chapter 3: Scared

***Hope you enjoying the story, this is the last chapter for this scene.***

*They all finished there drinks*

"How was it?" Levi asked.

"Fine, pretty good actually." I said. Huh, I was wrong, nothing tasted funny, nothing happened. The only suspicious this is that I didn't recognize the juice. "What is it?"

"Oh, it's a homemade drink, my mom's favorite recipe, don't you remember?" Armin said.

"Remember what? I don't even know you?" Chrystal said. I hadn't noticed what Leena was doing in till now; she was slowly walking up to them. The thing she did next me scared me, more then anything has in my entire life. More then them appearing put of nowhere, which I had thought was the scariest thing id ever experience, that I'd ever experience, but I was wrong, what Leena did was much scarier and confusing.

"EREN!" Leena yelled running up to Eren and hugging him.

"Leena, you remember, I missed you sooo much." Eren responded hugging her back.

I took a couple steps back, why did Leena just hug Eren. Why does she seem so happy to see him? It's as if it's been months since they've seen each other. I was so scared. What did they do to my best friend?

"Leena?" I asked cautiously, I don't know why but I thought that maybe she didn't know who I was, or if she would turn on me. All I knew was that I was scared, not just for me but for Leena too.

"It's ok Chrystal, there our friends. Why you being weird?" Leena said letting go of Eren and giving a quick hug to Mikasa and Armin. "Hey guys, I missed you, even you Levi." She then shook hands with Levi, as if you would an ally, or instructor.

"Me, being weird, you're the one that's hugging and being nice to strangers who were gonna do something to us?!"

"Umm…. Guys, I don't think she remembers us. I don't think it worked." Armin said turning to his friends who were now in a group.

"Why do you say that Armin?" Leena asked.

"She's scared out of here mind. That's why." Mikasa said with sadness in her voice. "Plus, she's saying she doesn't know us, I think your right Armin. You ok Armin?"

"Umm… Yeah, I'll be ok." Armin said, but it didn't seem like he meant it. I felt bad for him. No matter how crazy it seemed there was a small part of me that believed him, and that knew he would never lie or trick me. I don't know why I felt that way, I tried to ignore that side of me, but I wasn't doing that good of a job.

"Chrystal, its ok. They wont hurt us, they'd never hurt us. Trust me." Leena said slowly approaching me as if she would scare me and I'd run off, although she seemed so different ever since she drank the drink that she did scare me. Not in the way that I thought she would hurt me, I knew that no matter what someone did to her, she would never hurt me. But in the way that she was too different that I thought I'd never see the real her again.

It's not that I didn't trust me, but I didn't trust them. And, Leena was so different now that I didn't know if I should trust her.

 ***Armin's POV***

"I-I don't know. I feel like I don't know anything anymore." Chrystal said and dropped to her knees on the ground. I felt so bad for her. She must feel so scared and confused, I mean all of us saying we know her and that she doesn't remember us, plus her friend is not the way she thinks she knows her but the real her, not the person the memories pushed her to be.

"Eren, Mikasa, Armin. Come here!" Levi ordered us. I don't know why but I couldn't move. Eren and Mikasa moved over to him but I couldn't help but watch Chrystal. Leena was comforting her, that used to be what I did as her boyfriend, now she doesn't know me, to make it worse is scared of me. "Armin!"

"Sorry, Levi." I said finally going over to them.

"We understand, you love her, she's your soul mate and she doesn't know who you are." Mikasa said.

"Anyway back to business." Levi said. "What do we do now?"

"Make a stronger potion? Or a different one?" Eren suggested.

"Wont work, there isn't another one to make that can reverse the spell but them, and there dead. And that was supposed to work for her, for both of them." Levi said.

"Besides, I have a theory." I said, I didn't know if it was true, or if they would believe it but it makes sense. I took a glance at Chrystal and Leena, Chrystal was now crying, poor Chrystal. All I wanted to do was be there next to comforting her, but I knew that would make even more scared. " Maybe…. She doesn't want to believe it."

"What! Why would you say that?" Eren asked.

"Listen Ere-"

"Now, I wont listen! She's my friend, and your saying she doesn't want to know us!" Eren yelled.

"Hey! Eren!" Levi yelled calming Eren down. "He has a point and do you think its easy for him to think this? He's the smart one, let him explain his theory."

"Your right, Levi, sorry Armin. It can be easy for you to come to this conclusion. Please explain." Eren apologized.

"It's ok." I said. "Well, I was thinking that maybe the real Chrystal doesn't want to go back to her life. Not her friends, just the life of fighting the Titans and fighting the traitors."

'Wait, but she can just quit the Corps." Mikasa said.

"Can she though? Her and Leena make the perfect team, Leena without Chrystal is like having water but no food, you can survive, but not for long. Besides, she's the kind of person who would not leave her friends out in battle if she knew they wouldn't survive and if she could do something to help her friends stay alive, she would do it. Like you Mikasa."

"Your right." Mikasa said. "That must be really hard for. She probably has the worst life out all of us."

"She does" Eren said. "Unfortunately."

"You have a point, Armin, and I hate to say it, but I think your right. Chrystal was miserable, I could see it when I gave her private training. She doesn't want this life, she never did, and never will." Levi said and we all looked at Chrystal and Leena. "Leena come here a second will you, Mikasa you go watch/comfort Chrystal."

"What?" I asked.

"Leena deserves to know."

"Your right."

"Yes, sir?" Leena asked when she arrived.

"We want to tell you our theory on why it didn't work." Levi said.

"What?"

"We think that she doesn't want to believe. Because her life was her, we think she doesn't want to go back to it." I told her.

"Good theory. Considering it came from you, it makes it more true, I kind of suspected she was depressed, whenever she thought no one was around I saw her crying, sulking."

"Poor Chrystal."

"Yeah."

"So, how is she?"

"She's scared, confused, but she'll be all right."

"Will she trust us?"

"Not yet, but she will trust me."

"What shall we do with her?" Levi asked.

"Do with her?!" I yelled.

"Watch it, Armin." Levi warned and I backed off.

"Anyway, she'll come back with us, I convinced her to trust me then that it was true. Some part of her thought you would never lie, hurt, or trick her, Armin. I can tell she wants to trust you." Leena said. Really? She thought I would never lie or hurt her? Even if she didn't know me? Or remember me. She wants to trust me? I felt better just with those few words. No matter how scared and confused she was, she was still willing to try and trust me?

"Really? Wow!" I said with surprise.

"Really. Well, we should get back."

 ***Narrator's POV***

And so they did, they went back to their real home.

 ***Stay tuned for the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed, I know I enjoyed writing it!***

 ***Questions: Will Chrystal trust Armin? Will Chrystal remember her friends and life? How will people respond to seeing them? How will Leena settle in with her old her life with everything that has changed? What will it be like in the AOT World?***

 ***Rate and comment for more.***


	4. Chapter 4: New World

***Right after they go through the portal they end up inside the Scout Regiment castle used in episode 15. People are there waiting for them.***

 ***Chrystal's POV***

As we got through the portal people started hugging Levi, Eren, Mikasa, and Armin.

"Hey, since there here I assume it worked?" A guy asked walking forward and shaking Levi's hand. "It's good to see you Captin."

"Well, it worked on Leena, not Chrystal." Armin explained before Levi could say anything.

"What? How?…" People started whispering. I started to feel like a freak. I took a step forward. Everyone was looking at me.

"I'ts ok Chrystal." Leena assured me.

"QUIET PEOPLE!" Mikasa yelled, "We'll explain everything, just stop, she's already scared enough as it is."

"Captin, Armin, follow me. Eren, Mikasa, show Chrystal and Leena where they will be staying. The rest of you. unless your needed, please leave, to give Chrystal some room to adjust."

Levi, the captin next to Levi, and Armin left to the next room. Most of the rest of them left the castle.

"Come on Chrystal, let us show you where you'll stay." Eren told me and we left. Eren and Mikasa in front me and Leena in back.

 ***Armin's POV***

"So, what happened?" Captin Erwin asked.

"Armin, please explain." Levi said.

"Well, we tried to explain our life and a little bit of theirs, hoping it would trigger something, like we had planned, but it didn't. So, we gave them the serum, and it took a few seconds, but Leena remembered us.

"For Chrystal, it made her more confused and scared, thankfully she already trusts Leena and she explained that the story we told was true but she doesn't remember.

"Thankfully part if her believed it and the part of her that didn't, well she trusts Leena, so we were able to convince her to come back." I explained.

"Oh, ok" Erwin said. "So, any ideas why it didn't work? Armin?"

"Umm… We have a theory." I said. "We think she doesn't want to believe. We know that she had to take on a lot and that she didn't like being a cadet, but she did it all to protect her friends, especially Leena. I mean, she didn't really like her life, so we think she doesn't want to come back to it."

"That makes sense. Any plan?"

"yes, were gonna show her the upsides to this life, if not were just gonna leave it and hope it comes back from doing the things she usually does." I said. I didn't know if I should mention the other idea I came up with,but why not, it's a good plan. "Also, they don't know this yet, but I was thinking of just getting her friends and kiss her, I mean, a soul mates kiss can be the most powerful magic ever known. Even love magic is more powerful then other magic."

"How do you know your soul mates or if she even loves you? Even if she does, if it'll work cause she doesn't remember loving you? Or even who you are?"

"Well, I can just tell were soul mates, I cant explain it, but I can just tell. And, even if she doesn't remember loving me, she still does, and theres a connection between the two of us, that no one can explain. Trust me it'll work."

"Ok, I guess I'll tell the Commander and King. Good bye Captin Levi, Armin."

"Goodnight, Captin Erwin." I siad. " Levi, I'm gonna find the rest of the group, unless you need me?" said as Erwin left.

"No, go, I'll see you tomorrow." Levi said and I left."

 ***1 week later: Chrystal trusts everyone and is close friends with Leena and now Armin.***

 ***Chrystal's POV***

I woke up screaming from the weirdest dream I've ever had. I had a dream of me and Leena, Armin, Eren, and/or Mikasa hanging out. The thing is, I feel like I've seen this before, like I've _experienced_ this before. Kinda like déjà vu.

Although I don't remember it happening, I can tell it did, and slowly, I can remember the flashes of days I saw. But, it still felt extremely fuzzy.

"Chrystal!" Armin yelled coming into my room. Armin's room was right across from mine. Leen's was right next to mine, but she was a really heavy sleeper, so I must not have woken her. "Whats wrong?"

"Nothing, just a bad dream." I said

"Explains the tossing and turning all night." Armin said coming in the door.

"I was tossing and turning?" I asked confused, I didn't kow why I would be tossing and turning? Maybe because I was so scared?

"Yes, pretty loudly too, woke up a few times cause you were a little louder then normal."

"Oh, sorry."

"Its ok. Well, if your ok I'm gonna go." Armin said turning away and starting to walk away.

"Wait." I said. "Can you do me a favor before you go back to sleep?"

"Yeah, sure. What is it?" He asked looking at me."

"Get Leena for me? I wanna ask her something."

"Yeah, night Chrystal." He said leaving the room.

"Night, Armin."

A few minutes later Leena walked in.

"Hey, whats up?" Leena asked groggy. She rubbed her eyes, she must still be waking up.

"Umm.. I wanted to talk to you about the dream I had."

"couldn't this wait till the morning?IT's the middle of the night?" Leena said walking over and sitting on the bed.

"Well, its important, I don't know what it means, and its scaring me." I siad, this must've woken Leena up, cause she atimatically looked up wide eyed when I said that. "Besides I don't think I'll remember."

"Ok? What was it about?" Leena asked. I spent the next about 5 minutes explaining every thing I saw in my dream, how it made me feel, my tossing and turning, screaming, every detail, making sure to get every thing.

"Well, it seems, you remembered something." Leena said. Remember something? So, I did lose my memory? Explains why I feel like I experienced it before, cause I did. And the feeling of déjà vu, well it Is déjà vu, I experienced it in a dream. Still, how does she know I was remembering things?

"How do you know?" I aksed sitting up.

"Well, I experienced all the ones I was in, I remember them." She said. " Do you want to tell the others?"

"No, they'll expect other ones, and I might not remember anything else, and I think it'll freak them out."

"Well, I'm gonna go to bed, I'll see you in the morning." Leena said getting up and walking to the door. She stopped right before she went out the door. "Night, Chrystal."

"Night Leena" And she left.

 **For the next few weeks she kept having dreams. She told no one but Leena. She began to grow closer to Eren, Mikasa, and Armin, especially Armin.**

 ***Questions: Will she get her memory back fully? What will grow between Armin and Chrystal?**

 ***Hope you enjoyed! Rate and follow for more!***


	5. Chapter 5: Kiss & Truth

***Before you read this chapter I'd like to thank my friend Leena for inspiring me to write fan fic/stories and to watch Attack On Titan, worth it.***

 ***This chapter takes place 2 weeks after the end of the last one, Chrystal has more dreams every night about her life she forgot, still no one knows. She's confused and wishes they'd stop or that she gets her memory back.***

*Chrystal's POV*

"Another dream?" Leena asked as she walked over. It was the middle of the night and lately every night she sneaks in to sleep with me every night.

I had just woke up screaming from another one.

"Yeah." I said lying sown again.

"I think we should tell them, or at least Levi or Armin they'd know what to do, because right now I have no idea and I really want to help." She said as she sat on my bed.

"Your right, we should." I said, I really thought we should, I had made a relationship with them and I hated lying to them, especially Armin. "I hate lying to them."

"Especially Armin." She said nudging me. "Cause you LIKE him."

"Shush!"

"It's true!"

"I know but I don't need you saying it!"

"Ok, anyway we'll tell in the morning. Ok?"

"Yeah, night." I said and she went to her sleeping bag in the floor and I went back to sleep, this time without any dreams.

 ***In the morning with everyone. No one knows why there all together other then Leena and Chrystal want to tell everyone something.***

"Why are we here?" Mikasa asked as Leena and I walked into the room.

"We have something important to tell you like we said when we told you all to meet us here." Leena said.

"Ok, well, tell us." Mikasa said.

"Not in till Levi is here" I said.

"I'm right here, now tell us." Levi said coming into the room.

"Ok, well Chrystal, would you like to or should I?" Leena asked facing me. I gave her a look saying she should do it because it was too hard for me to talk about. "Me it is."

I went and sat next to Armin on the big couch. Eren and Mikasa were in the love seat Levi was in the chair, Armin was on the big couch, and Leena is in the front of the room.

"Well, I will explain since it's hard for Chrystal to talk about." Leena said. When she said that Armin looked over at me with confusion, curiosity, and sadness. "Well, for the past two weeks Chrystal has been having dreams of her life, her memories that were blocked."

"how do you know they were memories? Not just dreams." Eren asked.

"Well, the ones that had me in it, I've experienced." Leena said.

"Besides, I couldn't have made up all these different scenes, there are way too many. I get from 5 at the least to 20 at the most a night."

"Really?" Levi asked. He was so quiet I forgot he was there.

"Yeah."

"Can you describe some?"

"Um… I would rather not."

"Ok, I understand."

"Thanks."

"Why are you telling us this anyway?" Mikasa asked.

"Well, we were trying to figure out why this was happening and a way to fix it or something cause its confusing and scaring me and I'm tired of waking up screaming."

"Oh." Was all Mikasa said.

"Well, we'll figure it out." Armin said.

"I know we will." I said getting up. "I'm gonna go rest."

"Bye." Eren, Armin, Mikasa and Leena said.

 ***Half an hour later with Chrystal in her room.***

I was laying in bed trying to sleep, yet trying to stay awake, because I know as soon as I fall asleep I will get another dream/memory and I was tired of that. When there was a knock at the door.

"Come in." I said. The door opened and it was Armin. "Hey."

"Hey, Chrystal. I wanted to make sure you were okay." He said walking over and sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Other then the fact that my memory was erased and I can't remember anyone or my real life and that the things I do remember are flashes and feelings I get from dreams, I'm great." I said. I sat up so I could see him better.

"Right, bad thing to say." He said. "I just thought maybe you'd want to get your mind off of it."

"Sure." I said. "That'd be great."

"So, what do you think of the castle?"

"It's big. However, seriously, small talk? I feel like we are strangers rather then best friends."

"you think of me as a best friend?"

"Yeah don't you think of me as one?" I asked. I hadn't realized I had thought of him like that. I mean yeah, I like him, but I also thought of him as a friend first.

"Yeah." He said. "Best friends through thick and thin."

When he said I remembered a dream I had a couple of nights ago that was a dream of me and him he said that we exchanged a couple other words then we kissed, and it was an awesome kiss.

"Can I confess something." I said. I didn't know what I was doing but if we really kissed maybe, it was more? "I had a dream of us kissing, the scene starting with that line. Were we a couple?"

"Oh, that moment. Yes, we were a couple." Armin said.

"Serious?"

"Yes, very."

"Love?"

"Yes." He said and I don't know what pushed me to do this or when I decided to do this, but I had to know if the spark that I felt in the dream was still there.

I kissed him and I was right, the spark was still there.

It was the most amazing feeling ever. It was like my lips were made to kiss his. Like I was made to love him. Its true love. My one and only. He was, is, THE one…..

 ***Hope you guys enjoyed! Rate and follow for more!***


	6. Chapter 6: Memories

***This chapter continues from the last one. Hope you enjoy!***

*Chrystal's POV*

As me and Armin were kissing something happened. One minute it was amazing then all of a sudden I' having flashes again.

I break from the kiss.

Instead of seeing Armin and my room, I see flashes of my life. I see fights with Leena, Mikasa, Eren, and/or Armin. Hanging with my friends, fighting Titans, kisses and moments I had with Armin.

Then they stopped.

"Whats wrong?" Armin asked.

"ARMIN!" I yelled I hugged him as tight as I could. I missed him, I may not have known it when I had my memories, but I did. Now that I had my memories, I can tell how much I missed him. I loosened the hug, going from wanting to be as close as I could possibly be to just wanting to be in his arms again. "Armin."

"Chrystal. What?" he asked. After a few seconds he said. "You have your memories back."

"yes, I missed you." I said releasing him from the hug.

"I missed you too. It was so hard to see you here, but to have you so far away, too far."

"I never want to be away from each other like that, for that long ever again." I said. I put my arms around his neck. "I love you."

I didn't realize I was going to say that, or that I even wanted to, I just did. I didn't know what he was going to say. I couldn't take it back, its not like I don't feel that way, but its scary saying it first.

"I love you too." he said. He put my face in his hands and kissed me. This kiss was different then the ones we usually share, are kisses are out of love, but this one wasn't only that. This one was more urgency then love. Urgency to be near each other, urgency for the other, urgency to never let go. Finally we broke apart, panting. "Always have, always will."

We spent a little time catching up and just talking.

"We should go tell people." Armin said. I didn't want to. I knew he was right and we should, but I didn't want to. I wanted to stay here, with him. I was to far away from him for too long. Now, I just want to be near him.

Armin and I walk down the hallways of the castle hand in hand. We walk in silence, right now, we don't need to talk, we just need to be with each other.

Close, as close as possible, I didn't want to lose him again. No, I wont let that happen, I squeeze his hand tighter mindlessly, I don't know I squeeze harder in till he winces.

Eventually we make to the main room where everyone's hanging out before training.

He opens the door for me and I walk in. Ive never been in here before. Actually, ive never been in this castle before and this room is unknown to me. I wasn't allowed in here, I never knew why.

When I walk in everyone looks at me, no not look, stares. Armin closes the door and walks back to me, taking my hand in his again.

This makes everyone stare even more.

"Chrystal what are you doing here? You know your not-" Leena said walking to me. I don't let her finish. I let go of Armin's hand and run to Leena embracing her in a hug.

"Leena." I yelled. It wasn't excitement in my voice, but longing and comfort.

"Chrystal? Whats happening? Armin?" Leena asked releasing from my hug. Was everyone so oblivious?

"Her memorys back." Mikasa said coming out of the crowd of people. I run up and hug her then hug Eren as he comes out behind her.

"Really? Armin is this true?" Leena asked. After I was done hugging everyone I went back to Armin and put my arm around his back with his arm across my shoulders, I lean into him, I was glad to be back in his arms.

"Yes it is." He said.

"When did that happen?" Someone yelled.

"Shut up!" Mikasa yelled.

"No, seriously, when did you two become a couple again?"

"About an hour ago." I said. I leaned into Armin more. "About the time I got my memories back.

"So you guys are a couple cause she got her memories back and she remembers your relationship." Leena asked.

"No, I knew about our relationship for a couple of days from my dreams." I say.

"Oh, may I ask how you got your memories back?" Leena asked.

"We kissed." Armin said.

"What?" Eren asked, he hadn't said anything in till now.

I told them what happened, once I was done I went to talk to Leena for a bit then went on like any other day, being around Armin as much as possible. We couldn't handle being away from each other.

I went to bed in Armin's arms that night, for the first time in months. I was happy…..

 ***Hope you enjoyed! Rate and follow for more!***


	7. Chapter 7: Anger

***Hope you enjoyed the last chapter. Its getting interesting!***

 ***Leena's POV***

As I was sitting in my room like I do all the time lately there was a knock at the door.

"Come in." I said not looking up from my desk.

"Hey." It was Eren. I was disappointed. I know I was excited to see him the first week, mostly cause I missed him. Then, I became mad at him, mad for leaving me, mad that he allowed me to leave, mad he didn't try to find me sooner.

"What do you want?" I said harsh. Finally I looked up.

"Um, ok. Well, we haven't had any alone time with you in a while." He said walking over.

"I know, that's cause I was avoiding alone time with you."

"Why?"

"Cause I'm mad at you, that's why."

"Why you mad at me?" He said sitting on the edge of my bed.

"I don't have to tell you why."

"Ok? You cant just tell me?"

"No."

"Please?" He said with a soft voice. I didn't want to tell him, but I couldn't help but want to cause of the way he said please.

"Cause you let me leave you, cause you waited a year. A year! TO find, and come get you." I yelled, not cause I was mad, which I was still, but cause I wanted to hide the fact I was about to cry.

"I couldn't, it took me months to find where you went, a few months to figure out to get there and a few months to find someone to open a portal." He said calmly, he walked over to me. "The entire time I didn't stop looking for you. I missed you every second you were gone."

"Really?" I asked. He never stopped looking for me? He missed me every second?

"Yes, really." He said taking my face in his hands. "I love you. Forgive me?"

Before I could respond he kissed me. That wasn't fair, how could I be mad at him when he kisses me? He broke from the kiss, keeping my head in his hands.

"You make it hard to not forgive." I said. "I love you, but I don't think I can."

"I understand, I hope you can, cause I don't want to lose a great person over this." He said and let his hands fall and walked out the door.

 ***Eren's POV***

I was walking through the hallway. I get why she was mad. I'd left her to deal with a world she didn't know, with fake memories, alone, without me.

I still just wish she would forgive me. Leena was the most amazing person I've ever met and I don't want to lose her.

She is the love of my life.

I decided to go to Chrystal, maybe she could talk to Leena, help her to forgive me.

I arrived at her door and decided to go in without knocking. I don't know why I didn't knock, but I wish I had, cause I severely regretted it after.

I opened the door to Chrystal and Armin making out. This was the one thing I never wanted to see, my two friends, one like a brother to me, making out.

They hadn't seen me so I cleared my throat to let them know I was there. They broke apart and they both looked extremely embarrassed, Chrystal was even blushing.

"Eren, sorry." Armin said. "Why you here? Why didn't you knock?"

"Its ok. Um, I wanted to talk to you Chrystal and I guess I forgot."

"What about?" Chrystal asked.

"I'll go." Armin said getting up.

"No, its ok, stay." I said. "Leena's mad at me and I was wondering if you could talk to her, help her forgive me. Will you?"

"What's she mad at you for?"

"Me leaving and taking so long to find her." As I said that Chrystal looked at Armin, I guess debating if she should be mad at him or not. By the look on her face I guess she decided against believing that.

"Yeah, I can." She said and left.

"Sorry I walked in on you two." I said. "Ill see you later Armin."

"Bye Eren." He said and I left.

 ***Chrystal's POV***

I walked into Leena's room, not bothering to knock.

"Hey, you shouldn't be mad at Eren." I said as I entered.

"Hello to you too." Was all she said.

"That's all your gonna say." I sat down next to on her bed.

"No, I just, he left me, for so long."

"I talked to Armin about that, he said, that if it could have token a week, at least a week less to find us, he would have taken it, but it couldn't."

"What do you mean?"

"They had to find out where you went, which meant digging through history, and a lot of books. Which took a couple of months. Also, they had to find a way to get there which took a few months, then they had to find one which took 6 months! Then they made a plan witch takes a while to plan and a potion which took 3 months to make."

"Oh" Was all she said. "I guess I shouldn't be mad at him."

"yeah, you shouldn't." I said and left her there to debate.

 ***Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoy! Will Leena forgive Eren? Rate and follow for more!***


	8. Chapter 8: Lies

***Please feel free to review and tell me what you think, good or bad. I could use the input about how to make it better. Thanks.***

 ***Chrystal's POV***

"Do I have to go?" I ask.

"yes you have to go. Now will you stop complaining so we can go." Leena said. It was our first day back on our regular schedule. We were supposed to have left already but I was refusing. I didn't want to go back, I never did.

"Fine. Lets go." I said and left Leena right behind me. We ran in silence the entire way there. We barely caught up with everyone else, thankfully we weren't late.

"Chrystal, Leena." One of the captins said as we went in. We stopped ecpecting him to say something about us being back, but he didn't. "What? Do you think just because your back I;m gonna say something? Think again. Now. Go!"

We hurried in. He was the first caption to not say anything about us being back.

Leena was supposed to go back, but she refused because she wanted to stay with me till I got my memories back. Now that I do, its back to regular.

"Okay. Cadets!" One of the captins yelled once everyone was in place. "Now that we have one of our best soldiers back, we will being doing a mission!"

A mission? Already?

"This time, its not for the traitors. We need to go outside the wall."

Outside the wall? But, I've only done that once. I've fought Titans before, but not outside the wall. I've fought more traitors then I have Titans. I only been outside the wall when we were going to Eren's house to get to the basement and that plan failed.

"Yes, another chance to wipe the Titans out!" Eren whispered next to me.

"Eren! Snap out of it." Mikasa half whispered. "Every time we go outside the wall you cant expect to wipe out all Titans. You'll never be able to in your lifetime. It would take a lot more time then that!"

"Fine, but I'm still gonna kill every Titan I have the chance to kill." Eren said.

The caption went on explaining the plan, I listened and remembered it to process later. Right now, I was focused on trying to not freak out.

The day I come back is the day there planning a mission. Great, I get to be possibly slotterd. I hated risking my life to fight Titans and traitors, but I did it for Leena, Armin, Eren, and Mikasa.

Leena was listening next to me, calmly somehow, on my other side Armin was freaking out like me, I could see it in his face. Eren had a determined look on his face, I think we were all worried about him and his determination to wipe all Titans from the Earth.

Mikasa and Armin tried to calm him, but it didn't work much. The only thing they managed to do was get him to stop talking about it, but he was still thinking it, waiting for the opportunity to take out the Titans.

After they explained the plan and all the details, we went to regular training. I didn't catch all of it what they said, but I knew Armin did, even if he didn't want to, so I'd just ask him.

Me and Leena were practicing fighting. We were always parteners, so we could help strengthen our weak and vulnerable spots. Mine, speed, accuracy, and all of the things Leena was I wasn't, and Leena the opposite, trying to learn what I was already good at.

"So, do you think Eren will snap out of it?" I ask.

"No, unfortunately, since what happened to his mom, he was never the same. Eren has always been the kind of person that when he sets his mind to something, he will never change it."

"Yeah, that's what I'm afraid of." I say. "I mean, I want revenge on the people who killed my parents, but im not out there whenever I can looking for them, no matter how much I want to."

"Well, can we not talk about Eren please and just practice."

"sure. You still havent forgiven him have you?"

"No, well, yes I have."

"Then why cant we talk about him? Every time someone mentions his name, you change the subject."

"Its more then that. I cant tell you but, theres another thing holding me back." She said and as she did she looked away, I thought she was just looking at Eren, but when I looked at what she was looking at I saw she was looking at Mikasa, Eren wasn't even in that direction.

So, Mikasa was the problem. Was Mikasa being too protective of Eren and telling Leena off? Makes sense, Mikasas really protective of Eren, makes sense that Mikasa is calling Leena off.

If I was Mikasa I would do the same. It took a little bit for Mikasa to warm up to us when we first met, and she wasn't the biggest fans of my realtionship with Armin and even less of a fan of Eren and Leenas relationship.

"Mikasa." I said plainly.

"W- What. No, no that's not it." She stammered.

"yes it is. When you said there was another problem you looked at Mikasa, not Eren, not nowhere specific, but Mikasa. Plus you couldn't say straight that it wasn't."

"Its not. I- I promise." she said lying. Leena, my best friend, my sister, was lying to me, we never lied to each other, this made me doubt our friendship.

Did she care about me the way I cared about her? Did she think of me like a sister? Does she think I cant trust her? Does she not like me? Was this all pretend? Pity for what happened to my parents?

"Look me in the eyes and tell me Mikasas not the problem." I say. She looked up into my eyes.

"Mikasas n-not." She looked down. "The problem."

"Your lying to me. To me. Your sister! Your best friend! I thought you trusted me. I don't want to talk to you, so don't bother coming near me!" I say running away crying.

 ***Later that night Armin and Chrystal are studying.***

"Do you get?" Armin asks, but I was still only half paying attention. Armin has been showing me the plan they created.

"yes." I said half minded. I understood what I payed attention to, but I really didn't care either way.

Armin lept talking I assumed about the plan, but if he wasn't I didn't care, I was too wraped up in my thoughts.

Ho could Leena lie to me? It was me! I guess she didn't feel the same way about me I thought about her. Shes my best friend and a sister like me. I knew if I didn't find something to occupy my time, this is all I could think about.

"I don't love you." Armin said. What? He doesn't love me? Even after everything we went through?

"What?" I asked confused. This couldn't be right, he was joking, no, this is too mean of a joke. Maybe it was a spell?

"That got your attention." Armin said.

"Wait, what?"

"You zoned out, I tried everything, but nothing worked. What were you thinking about?" He said. So, he really did love me. I knew it wasn't true.

"So you do love me?" I asked to be sure.

"yes, of course." He said. "It was the only thing left that I could think of to get you out of your thoughts. Seriously what were you thinking?"

"Leena."

"Did something happen to her? What about Leena has got you so sad and distracted?"

"No, nothing happened to her."

"Then what?"

"Leena lied to me, she never lied to me, and ive never lied to her."

"About?"

"Why she cant be with Eren. Maybe she just doesn't think of me as her best friend? Maybe she doesn't trust me?"

"Hey. She trust you, with her life, you know. You are her best friend."

"How do you know?"

"I wouldn't think something if I didn't think it was true." He said which I knew was entirely true, but I didn't say anything.

"Well, intill she can tell me the truth, I want nothing to do with her. I just need something to keep me occupied."

"Ok. For now can you concentrate?"

"Yeah."

*For the next few days she thought about ways to keep occupied, during she just read books.

But after a while, they would get boring and she would start thinking about Leena again.

Also, for some reason, Chrystal kept thinking about her parents. Their death, and what she thinks they would do.

She couldn't remember much about them anymore and that made her mad. She wished the people who killed them would pay for what they did. Eren's determination didn't help either.

Eren was so determined to kill all Titans because one killed her mother. Two people killed both her parents and all she did was think about them and wish the people would pay.*

 ***Thank you for reading. Review your thoughts. Follow for more!***


	9. Chapter 9: Sadness

***Note: Sorry I haven't wrote for a while, I was at a camp. Hope your enjoying.***

Chrystal kept ignoring Leena and thinking about her parents. Eventually Eren's determination got annoying and hard to bear so she decided to stop hanging out with him.

Eventually she felt cut off from everyone and always hung out alone. She didn't feel like she belonged, thanks to Leena she doubted her relationships and if anyone actually cared about her. The only person she still hung out with was Armin.

After a while she went looking for revenge. She only saw everyone during training but never really talked to them. She saw Armin outside of training maybe once a day.

*Chrystal's POV*

"Chrystal." Armin said as I walked in the door. I had just gotten back from searching for my parents killers. "Where have you been?"

"You don't need to know." I said walking over to him.

"You've changed ever since Leena lied to you." He said. Leena. Ugh. I hate her! Why does he have to mention her? He knows I don't like to think about her or what she did to me. "And I do need to know."

"No you really don't!" I yelled. I knew I was starting a fight with Armin. But, lately, that's all we really did, probably my fault most of the time.

But, he kept wanting to know where I was going and I couldn't tell him, I didn't want to tell him. If I did he wouldn't understand and try to stop me like he does with Eren.

"If you wont tell me, I'm breaking up with you." He said casually. How could he say that! He loves me! I love him! And, worse, how could he say it so calmly?

"What?!" I asked.

"I hardly see you anymore. it's a little annoying and frustrating." He said, he was right, we never saw each other, and when we did we would usually fight. "I will see you at training, but then you never talk to any of us. Outside of training you are always gone. I maybe, just maybe, see you once a day outside of training."

He had a point. I wanted to beg him to stay. Say that I love him and that I'll change, but for some reason I couldn't. Its not like it wasn't true, it was. I loved him, but I couldn't promise that I'll change, 'cause I wont.

I have a goal and I'm not going to change that goal.

"I'm sorry then." Was all I could say.

"Me too." He said. He came up to me. "I love you. You know that, don't you?"

"Yes I do. I could never think other wise." I said. "I love you too."

This was one of the few moments we didn't fight since I stopped being friends with Leena.

Then he did the last thing I expected him to do right now, he kissed me.

I knew this might be the last time we kissed. Even after I get revenge, I don't if he would take me back. He might've even moved on if it was long enough.

Knowing this I kissed him with as much love as I had in me.

"I'll see you." He said when we broke. Then he left.

I couldn't believe this happened. I wanted him back. And I knew that wouldn't happen 'till I got revenge, then I could fight as hard as I could to get him back.

Fr the next 2 weeks Chrystal is depressed about it, but no one knows it cause she hides it. And because she doesn't talk to anyone.

In the meantime Armin met a girl named Haylie. They started dating. Armin wasn't happy though. He liked her, but not like that. Every time they were together he wished it was Chrystal not Hay lie.

Armin tried to get over Chrystal, but it wasn't working very well.

 ***Sorry it was short but I promise that it'll be longer next time. Its that I needed this one to be short and then the next ones gonna be a longer one then normal. Hope your enjoying it! Rate and follow for more! 5 reviews for another chapter.***


	10. Chapter 10: Trouble

***Hope you guys are enjoying the story! Sorry I haven't written in a while I was at camp. Making it up with these two chapters back to back.**

 **I wanted to thank Leena for inspiration when I get writers block. Appreciate it so much!***

*This episode takes place during the expedition.*

 **Enjoy!**

*Armin's POV*

As I was walking with Haylie I kept thinking about Chrystal. Every time I was with her I wished it was Chrystal. I was trying to get over her, I guess I can't.

Maybe… No. I will not go back to Chrystal.

"Armin!" Haylie yelled. "Snap out of it. You zoned out."

"Sorry." I replied.

"It's ok. So, what do you want to do today?"

"I don't know. Just being here with you is enough." I said which a lie was. Spending time with Chrystal, I didn't care what we did, we didn't even have to talk, we could just sit next to each other and we would be happy.

I haven't talked to you since we broke up and yet you're all that's in my head.

I cared exactly what we did with Haylie. If involved a lot of couple activity, let's just say I limit that. I liked activities we do together that didn't require much talking or couple activity.

*Later at training from Chrystal's POV*

"Listen up Cadets!" yelled the Caption. "The missions in two days! We will have no training till then to get ready. Today we will go over the final plans. Be ready and here at 6 Wednesday morning!"

Mission? Already? But it's only been… 3 weeks… I haven't paying attention to time… Oh geez, I've hardly prepared. I haven't studied like we're supposed to. I haven't practiced like we should… I'm doomed.

Maybe Armin or Mikasa will help me? Or both? No, they wouldn't help me now, they think im a jerk.

Armin.

Oh how I missed him. It made it worse he has a new girlfriend. He would never help me now, hens over me. I don't think hens even my friend anymore… I'm sorry Armin…

We went on with training I tried to make sure I picked up all the details I could, but my mind kept going back to Armin.

*Later after training and after Chrystal gets back from searching. She was sad every time she got back, she's gotten nowhere so far, but she's not giving up.*

While I was walking back to the cabin I was thinking about my parents. Every time I went I got no farther then from when I started. I didn't even know there names.

I arrived to the cabins where I knew my friends, if you would still call them that were at. I stopped before I went in, getting the sadness on my face and replacing it with determination, anger, but I didn't have any right now. I stood there for a couple minutes trying to get some but it wasn't working. So, I just went in.

"Guys," I said, they hadn't seen me yet. They all turned around and when they saw me they all turned away except Armin. The one person I wish would turn away, I didn't want to see him, it made it more painful, and that's why I avoid him. I stared at Armin because I didn't know who else to look at. "Guys, give me a minute. Please."

"Why? Why should we give you a minute, you never give us one?" Leena said angry. Why was she angry, I'm the one she should be angry at? Maybe she was frustrated with me like Armin was.

"Leena. Give her a chance." Armin said. Why was Armin being nice to me when I was so mean to him? "She might be apologizing. And if she's not, at least give her a chance, she's our friend. Besides, she's sad, look at her; you can see it in her face."

At that Leena and the rest looked at me and saw the hurt in my eyes. They all got up and came over.

Then I realized. Armin called me their friend. I was still a friend to them even though everything I've done. I was so confused.

"Are you ok?" Leena asked the anger in her voice was gone replaced with a hope, worry, and kind tone. "Did you come to apologize?"

"No, I didn't, I'm sorry. But, it's something else. And I'm fine." I told them and the kindness and hope was gone from all their faces, even Armin's.

"Oh. Then what?" Leena asked the anger back in her voice.

"I was wondering if one of you could help me study for the mission. I'm completely lost." I asked, I expected them all to say they didn't care.

"No. Why should we help you? After everything you did to us!" Leena yelled. I was right, they didn't care.

They didn't care that I didn't know what we were supposed to do. They didn't care that I could get in trouble and kicked out for not knowing what I'm doing. They didn't care that I will most likely die if I don't know what I'm doing.

"Leena. Stop." Armin said with surprisingly no anger in his voice. Mikasa, Eren, and Leena went and sat down. "She needs help we should give it to her." Armin said walking over to them, I followed.

"No. She's done too much." Leena said.

"Please." I pleaded.

"She could get in serious trouble if she doesn't know what she's doing. And if she doesn't get in trouble its cause she's died because she doesn't know where to go or what to do." Armin explained.

"Fine. But its not gonna be me." Leena said.

"And not me." Eren said. "I've got to study myself."

"Mikasa?" I asked whispering.

"I will help you practice cause I imagine you haven't done that either." Mikasa said.

"Thanks Mikasa." I said. Now the only other person that can help me study is Armin. I didn't think he would. But, then again he defended me, explained what would happen, and told them they should help me. Maybe he just thought of what was right and logical and he didn't actually want to help me himself. I had to know either way. "Armin. Will you help me study?"

"Of course," he said.

*So they did, Armin helped Chrystal study and he was actually very nice to her which surprised her. Mikasa was a little rough the first time so she practiced on her own.*

*The reason for this mission is to get the Titans out of the Shiganshina District. Also to get a couple Titan's captured to study.*

The group was on the mission to take out the Titans outside of the wall. The group all got transferred to Levi's elite team for this mission since his team died last mission. Eren was told to turn into a Titan for as long as he could.

Mikasa, Leena, and Armin were working as a team. Chrystal was with them but was doing things alone. Armin helped if he could, when it was necessary.

Mission (Leena's POV):

I was killing Titans with Mikasa and Armin when a wave of Titans came toward us. Only a few teams were chosen to do this mission, Levi's elite team and about 10-15 others.

I saw the other teams spread out throughout the district, but most of the Titans were headed to us where Eren was nearby in Titan form taking out as many as he could.

"Mikasa! Get Eren out of his Titan form! He's attracting too many Titans!" I yelled at Mikasa and she left.

We held off the Titans as Mikasa worked on Eren. After a couple minutes he was back to normal.

We told him to get to the safe spot, he didn't like it but eventually we got him to go.

I turned back to realize there was three group of Titans coming at us from all three directions. One group had two 10 meters, another had three 1-5 meters and the last had one 12 meter still left.

Armin and I went to the 1-5 meters Chrystal went after the two 10 meters which scared me. And Mikasa went after the 12 meters.

I and Armin got rid of the three pretty easily. I looked over and Chrystal and Mikasa were struggling. I didn't know who to choose, my best friend who I hated right now or a friend of the guy I like.

"I got Mikasa you get Chrystal." I told Armin without thinking about it. I didn't know who I choose till after Armin started to go to Chrystal.

Mikasa was on a roof with the 12 meter headed her way. She looked exhausted and she was bleeding in many different places. She needed help.

"Help!" She yelled. After she yelled that she stopped squirming. If it was me I wouldn't move either. When someone's about to be eaten, no ones gonna risk their life to save that persons.

Before I got to the roof she had gone to try to go behind it and cut its neck but she missed and was grabbed by the Titan. By then I was about a foot away from the roof she was just at.

Before I could land I changed directions, almost loosing balance and falling.

I went to the back of the Titan while it was distracted and cut its neck. I saw the Titan fall. Then I realized I hadn't thought this plan, in fact, I didn't think I just did, which is one of my flaws as a soldier, I didn't think I just did.

I saw Mikasa fall with the Titan. As fast as I could I went down right below and just caught her before she hit the ground.

She opened her eyes, I guess to realize why she hadn't hit the ground.

"Leena?" She asked. "You saved me. Why?"

"Because you're my friend and I would do it again. Your welcome." I said as I put her down.

"Thank you." She said. "Really? I'm your friend."

"Yes. You always have been, always will be."

*Chrystal's POV*

I had already killed one Titan but the second one was harder to kill. I was tired from killing the first one and fighting off the second one. I was going from rooftop to another.

The Titan was a bit away so I thought I'd wait till the last second then leave and it would crash into the building and I could cut its neck while it's in the building. As it was walking toward me I rested.

It was now only a foot away. Almost here. I was about to leave when the Titan grabbed me.

I knew I was a goner.

I was being carried closer and closer to the Titans mouth, or so I thought. Out of no where it smashed me into multiple buildings.

The last thing I saw was being carried into the Titans mouth….

 ***Hope your enjoying! Stay tuned to find out what happens. 8 reviews and I'll post another chapter.***


	11. Chapter 11: Forgive and Forget

***You guys really enjoyed the last chapter! I'm glad, I had a blast writing it! I know the suspense was real. It's a good way to get people to keep reading.***

*Chrystal's POV*

I was so sure I was dead.

I was too scared to open my eyes, I knew if I did I would have to accept the fact I'm dead.

Then I realized, I was in a bed, a really comfortable bed. Was this what it felt like to be dead?

I died with Armin, Leena, Eren, and Mikasa thinking I hated them. They thought whatever I was doing was more important then my friendships with them, my relationship with Armin.

I wish I had a chance to tell them what I was doing. I didn't, now they will never know…

I then heard voices, talking very close. I couldn't make out what they were saying.

Finally I opened my eyes, my eyesight blurred, was I really dead? Now, I wasn't sure. I saw people going back and forth, in what looked like a hospital.

Then, I saw them, Eren, Leena, and, Armin. Armin. Where was Mikasa? Was I not dead? Could I tell them? Maybe I was just seeing what I wanted to see.

"Chrystal!" They all said, relieved. I then noticed the searing pain, in my head, my ribs, everywhere.

"What happened?" I asked.

"You don't remember?" Leena asked.

"No, the last thing I remember is being taken into the Titans mouth. What happened, why am I not dead? Am I dead?" I asked, groggily.

"Well, me and Leena were done with our three Titans so I went to help you, and Leena went and helped Mikasa." Armin explained. "When I came over, you were getting taken into the Titan's mouth. I came up behind it and killed it. When it did you fell and I had to get something soft to land on, but you still took quite a fall."

"You saved me? Why?" I asked. Why was Armin saving me? He hated me right now, they all did, why didn't they let me die? I deserved it. My vision, was finally clearing enough I could see what was in front of me, although it was still a little blurred.

"Because, your our friend." Leena said. Friend? I was still their friend? After everything I did to them? "We couldn't just let you die."

"I'm sorry, by the way, for everything I did. I shouldn't have let what I was doing get in the way of my friendship with you guys. Speaking of which, where's Mikasa?"

"She's in another room. She got quite the beating trying to take out the 12 meter Titan." Eren said.

"Is she okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, just a little beating, nothing time wont fix." Armin said. I looked at Armin and he looked back. He didn't look mad at me, like he did most of the time he looked at him. Instead, he looked relieved, happy.

"You guys forgive me?" I asked, scared the answer was no. It was what I was expecting, but that's not what they said.

"Yes we forgive you." Leena said. Me and Armin looked at each other again. He forgave me? Could we be together? Or at least friends?

"Guys, why don't you go check on Mikasa, I want a moment with Chrystal. That okay?" Armin said.

"yeah, okay. I need a moment with her after you." Leena said and her and Eren left, as they did, Leena gave me a look. A look telling me she thinks something's going to happen.

"So, what'd you want to talk to me about?" I asked curious. What could he have to say to me that he couldn't say in front of Eren and Leena?

"Just to say, I forgive you."

"I know that already. Why couldn't you say that in front of them?"

"Also… to say, that… I-I'm really happy your alive…. I don't know what I'd do if you'd died." He stuttered. He was happy I' alive? He couldn't live if I was dead? I smiled, which hurt, so I stopped.

"Ok, well, thanks for saving me." I said, coming up with nothing else to say.

"Always,"

"Well, if you don't mind, I wanna talk to Leena, then all of you." I said.

"Sure."

Armin left and a couple minutes later Leena walked in.

"Hey," She said as she walked in.

"Hey, you wanted to talk?" I asked.

"Yeah, girl talk."

"Of course."

"Also, I had a question." She said, A question? For me? Girl talk? It was like we were sisters again, like what I did never happened.

"Ok, so, talk."

"you were right, Mikasa was the reason I wasn't seeing Eren."

"Ok, why couldn't tell me that?" I asked. If she can tell me this easily now, why couldn't she do it when I asked?

"She wouldn't allow me too."

"Yet, your telling me now? Why?"

"Well, Mikasa gave me permission to date Eren. So, I'm allowed."

"Really?!" I asked surprised. What had changed Mikasa's mind? "Why?"

"She didn't trust me, which is why she didn't allow me to date Eren. Since I saved her life instead of saving you she trusts me." She said. So she saved Mikasa before me? That didn't make any sense. I thought Armin wanted to save me and Leena just saved Mikasa because Armin wanted to save me.

"Why didn't you save me?"

"I don't know, I just choose, I didn't know which one I choose intill I saw Armin going to you, I'm sorry, you mad."

"No, I don't really care too much."

"Now, can you tell me what you've been doing?"

"When everyone's here." I said, I knew I could tell them, but I knew they wouldn't understand.

*To answer any confusion Chrystal's parents were killed before her eyes when she was little, she then grew up with Leena ever since. Kinda like Mikasa but a little different. if you check out my other Attack On Titan fan fiction chapter 4 explains what happens, it's the same thing. There will be a short summery next chapter for any of you who don't want to.*

 ***Hope you enjoyed! Will post the next chapter right away! Have to right it first though. Will be up later today! Review and follow for more!***


	12. Chapter 12: Love & Hate

***Here's the next chapter for you guys!***

 **Enjoy!**

"Ok, now that all of you are here, I want to tell you why I have been gone, not hanging out with any of you." I said, nervous, I was about to confess about everything, how I felt, what I was doing, and why I did it. "So, when I was little my mom and dad were killed in front of me.

"It went like this, I was with my parents, it was an ordinary day. In till a couple of my dad's friends came and k-killed my father. The-they then killed my m-m-mom, who was, who was just t-trying to p-protect m-" I stopped, I had started to cry, and it hurt. The harder I started to cry, the more it hurt, but I couldn't stop.

Armin came to sit next to me, Leena, who was across from Armin, sitting on the other side of me, was completely still. She didn't like this story.

"It's ok, take your time." Armin said, comforting me. Once I was done crying I continued.

"She told me to run away and I did, I ran and hid. They left before Leena's parents, and Leena came and took me in with them." I finished, and started to cry again.

"Shh, its ok Chrystal, were here for you." Armin comforted me again. I was happy he was here, I couldn't do this without him next to me. He made me strong, especially when no one else could.

"So, ever since then, I always wanted revenge. And, Leena's father tried to get the guys, but he could never catch them. When I saw Eren so determined about getting revenge on Titan's for killing his mother, made me want revenge even more. I stopped hanging out with you, Eren, because you made me want revenge and I wanted to try to ignore that feeling. It didn't work."

"Wait, can I ask a question." Leena said, finally moving again.

"Yeah,"

"Why were you so mad at me? You usually forgive me by now."

"I know I do. It was more then being mad at you. I was taking my anger on the people who killed my parents on you, it'll make more sense in a second." I said, I couldn't believe I was actually doing this.

"So, eventually I decided to get revenge, because the feeling was still there and I knew it wouldn't go away in till I got revenge. Then, I became obsessed with getting revenge, that's all I did, as you guys noticed."

"Did you find anything?" Armin asked. "Did you find who did it?"

"No, I found out nothing, not even their names." I said sad, looking down.

"I'm sorry." Armin said, I looked up at him, he was looking at me with pity, and something else I couldn't tell what though.

"Yeah, whatever, I'm sorry guys, I shouldn't have made my revenge priority over your friendships." I said, and instead of looking at everyone, I kept my eyes on Armin.

"We forgive you." Eren said. "I get it, revenge can be powerful, especially when the person who died you were close to."

"True."

 ***Later (Armin's POV)***

I couldn't believe Chrystal's story. Especially about what happened to her parents.

I just cant believe Chrystal went through all that. I felt so sorry for her, also kinda proud. Proud that she got out of it all, strong and still the same.

Yes, she changed, but she got it together in the end.

I knew no one was there so I decided to go visit.

"Hi," I said, when I got there coming into her room.

"Hey," She said, she looked really bad. The docters said she had a couple of broken ribs, a huge concussion, and a lot of other sprains and bruises.

"How are you feeling?" I asked sitting down next to her.

"I've been better."

"You've been worse." I noted.

"Don't remind me." She said, and, for the first time in a while, she laughed. "Ow,"

"You okay?" I asked worried.

"Stop worrying, it just hurts to laugh."

"I will never stop worrying about you." I said and then, I realized, I shouldn't have. I was embarrassed.

"Really?" She said. "Your blushing! Oh, don't be embarrassed."

"Hard not to be." I said. What I said next I didn't even know I wanted to say, it just poured out. "Here I am trying to be your friend and ignore the feeling to kiss you, and I say stuff like that."

"You want to kiss me?"

"Yes, always." I said, again, without thinking. It was too late now, it was tell the truth, or have her know I'm lying to her. And she told me why she was so busy, and I forgive her there was no reason to not be with her again.

Then I realized there was one reason, one word. Haylie. I was dating another girl.

"I love you, of course I want to kiss you, I want to always be next to you, to hold you, to protect you, to never let you go."

"I love you too." I said. I knew it was now or never. Who cares about Haylie. I never cared about her, least not as much as I care about Chrystal. I took the chance and I kissed her.

It had been weeks since I'd kissed her, it was a lot different then kissing Haylie. Haylie kissed with a lot of passion, I just kissed her, it was not like this, no where near this kiss. We kiss with equal passion, equal love, we move together, as one, rather then two.

All I had to do now was break up with Haylie, that'll be easy.

 ***Later with Haylie and Armin.***

"Haylie, can we talk?" I asked her, we were on a walk and I've been trying to get the right time to do this.

"Sure. What is it, Armin?" She asked. She was always happy and peppy.

"Well, I kissed another girl." I said, which was harder then I thought it would be.

"WHAT?!" Haylie yelled, all the happiness that she always had was gone. "WHO?!"

"Chrystal, my ex-girlfriend."

"Did she kiss you or you her?"

"I kissed her."

"Why?"

"Because I still love her, I always have, always will."

"Okay, I understand." She said so calmly it scared me. No one should be that calm when being broken up with. Especially when that person cheated. "Go, be with her."

"Okay, I will." I said and walked away. Yes, I was free of Haylie, and was free to be with Chrystal again.

 ***With Haylie***

"Watch your back Chrystal!" Haylie said.

 ***Hope you guys are enjoying it!**

 **Questions: Will Armin and Chrystal be together? What did Haylie mean? Will Chrystal get her revenge?**

 **Review and follow for more!***


	13. Chapter 13: Happy & Mad

***Chrystal's POV***

I was THE happiest person in the world. Armin loved me, he never stopped. I thought he would've gotten over me by now, I guess he didn't.

Even after everything I did, he still loved me.

"CHRYSTAL!" Leena yelled, I hadn't realized, but she standing in front of me shaking me.

"What happened?" I asked confused.

"I got here and you were just sitting here, staring at nothing. What were you thinking about?" She asked sitting down next to me.

"Oh, Armin." I admitted, there was no point in lying. Besides I was dying to tell her I could barely keep it in.

"Armin? Ohhhh! What about Armin?"

"We kissed."

"What?!" She said, I thought she would be happy for me, but no, this was something else. Anger. Why would she be angry that I was back together with the guy I love? "I thought he had a girlfriend?"

"What?" I said surprised. He had a girlfriend? Why did he kiss me then? Did he love me? Did he move on? "He does?"

"Yeah, her names Haylie."

"I didn't know that."

"Yeah, well, you were too busy ignoring to notice anything in our lives." She said. What? Did she really just say that?

"What?"

"Sorry, too soon to joke?" She asked.

"Umm, yeah." I said getting up, I needed to talk to Armin. How could he get back together with me when he had a girlfriend.

"Can you get Armin.

"Oh, yeah, I can, I guess you would want to talk to him." She said and I left.

"Armin!" I said as he walked in.

"Yes, Chrystal?" He sitting down.

"You have a girlfriend?" I asked angry. I sat up so I could see him better.

"Oh, you know." Was all he said.

"Yeah, I know. How long did you think you could keep this a secret?"

"It wasn't a secret!" He said as he got up.

"Then why didn't you tell me?! Why did you kiss me?!" I yelled.

"Because I love you, that's why."

"You love me?! You love me?!" I yelled. "You have a girlfriend and you say you love me?!"

"I just broke up with her!"

"So?" I asked, no longer yelling. He broke up with her right after we kissed.

"So? I broke up with her so I could be with you?" He said walking to the edge of the bed.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah." He said taking my hand. "I care about you, not her. I just dated her in hopes I would get over you. Once I found out why you did what you did I wasn't mad at you anymore."

"Did you get over me?"

"No, I never could, as hard as I tried, I couldn't. I don't think I ever I could. You're the love of my life." He said and he leaned down and kissed me.

"I love you too." I said once we broke from the kiss. "I always will."

 ***That's all for this chapter! Hope you enjoyed! Any ideas ill be free to take into consideration. Review and follow for more!***


	14. Chapter 14: Danger

**Back to present time(Chrystal out of hospital & a few days after Ch.12).**

 **Sorry I didn't post Wednesday, I was busier then I thought I would be.**

 ***Chrystal's POV***

I was walking down the street when I saw someone walking toward me. Me and her were the only people around. No one comes around here anymore, it's the one part of town people try to stay out of.

When I got closer I realized it was Haylie, Armin's ex-girlfriend. Wow, that was weird to say. I tried to keep my head down so she wouldn't see me.

As I got closer I wondered why she was here. I was here because I got a lead on my parents, her, that was suspicious.

"Hi," she said as she was a couple feet in front of me. I thought she was just being polite so I didn't say anything, or more I didn't _have_ anything to say. I mean, I hated her, I hated her for dating Armin. I don't know why I hated her for it, but I did, the relationship was mutual. When I didn't respond she stopped. "Well, look who it is."

"Can I help you?" I asked stopping, too.

"Well, that depends on what you can give me." She said she walked around me, almost like she was studying me. "And I believe what I want you can give me."

"And what's that?"

"Well, you see, I want Armin back." She said she stopped circling me and was now close in front of me, very close. She wanted Armin? But, I just got him back. He just forgave me. I wont let him go.

"No!" I yelled. I wasn't mad, I would want him back. Since she was so close me yelling hurt, she backed up, which was a lot better. "You cant have Armin."

She was even more mad now, I had hurt her, I regretted doing this now. I was scared now, she didn't look like the sweet girl Leena and Armin described her as.

"I didn't say you had a choice." She said walking back to me, stood in front of me for a second then went behind me. I was too scared to turn around to face her. She put her head above my right shoulder so she was whispering in my ear, "you see your going to give him up. One way or another."

"Why do you say that?" I said trying to keep my hands from shaking. She walked back in front of me.

"Because we can do this the easy way or the hard way. You can break up with him when you get home, or we can do it my way." She said.

"What's your way?" I asked. I didn't know for sure what she was going to do, but I knew it was going to be bad.

"If I tell you it would ruin the surprise."

"Well, we wouldn't want that would we?" I said sarcastically.

"No, we wouldn't." She said and started to walk away. "It's your choice."

I knew I couldn't do what she wanted, whatever she threw at us we could handle it. We were strong.

 ***Later***

"Hey," Armin said as I walked into the abandon building. This was the place we met every time we wanted to be alone. Unless were studying, then were at the cabins.

"Hey, sorry if I'm late." I said walking over to him.

"Your not," he said. I sat next to him on the blanket. "What's wrong, you look like you've been crying."

"Oh, umm, I guess I was crying the way home." I said, which was weird, I didn't remember crying, then again, I don't remember much of the time between now and when I talked to Haylie.

"You didn't get any info again?" He asked. I had been gone looking for any clues to the guys who killed my parents. Everyone wanted to help, but I insisted that they didn't, it was something I had to do alone.

"No, that's not it."

"Then what?"

"I, um, saw Haylie on my way here."

"So, what happened that made you cry?"

"She tried to get me to break up with you."

"Why?"

"She wants you back."

"But she was fine when I broke up with her. She's the nicest person I've ever met."

"Well, she's not as nice as you think. She was extremely mad and very scared." I said and started crying again. Armin pulled me into his arms.

"Imp sorry. You are the nicest person I've met, not her." He said, I was too scared and sad to say anything, I just sat there, crying intill I eventually stopped.

 ***Hope you enjoyed! Will post another chapter later today. Review and follow for more!***


	15. Chapter 15: I Love You

***Leena's POV***

Here goes nothing.

I walked into the dining room. I looked around and spotted him, alone at a table in the back corner. I was surprised he was alone. Then I saw Armin and Chrystal at far end of the table, I wondered where Mikasa was. I walked over to the table.

"Hey, Eren." I said as I walked up to him.

"Hey, Leena. What do you want?" He asked mad.

"I'm sorry," was all I could say. I sat down across from Eren.

"For what?" He said looking away from his food and up at me.

"For ignoring you, for breaking up with you."

"Okay…." He said slowly, the anger in his voice gone.

"Well, Mikasa never liked our relationship and-" I started to say when Eren cut me off.

"I know this. What does this have to do with you breaking up with me?" He said angry again.

"Mikasa didn't like it so she told me to stay away from you. She didn't just not like our relationship, she didn't like me, or more she didn't trust me."

"What?! She did that!?" He whispered loudly.

"Yes, anyway, when I saved her, she realized she could trust me." I said.

"Seriously? She did that?"

"Eren, deal with Mikasa later. Listen to what I'm saying."

"I am, so she trust you now, so what?"

"So.. We can be together now. I'm no longer scared of her."

"What makes you think I want to be with you?" He said and this surprised me, I thought he loved me.

"You don't want to be with me?"

"I do, but, why didn't you tell me?"

"She threatened you and Chrystal, I couldn't be that selfish. That's not who I am." I said and I looked into his eyes. His beautiful green eyes, the eyes I could get lost in. "I love you and Chrystal too much for that."

He was taken by surprised and it took me a second to realize that I'd told him "I love you" for the first time. Its not that I didn't feel that way, I did, but It's different telling him, and for the first time, too.

"I love you too." He said after the shock subsided.

 ***Sorry it was short, but I wanted to get that in their and I didn't have anything else to add. Next chapter wont be for another week since I will be gone. Will post one as soon as I can when I get back.***

 ***Hope you enjoyed! Review and follow for more!***


	16. Chapter 16: Unfair

**I'm soo sorry I haven't posted! With school starting and other stuff in my life I haven't had the time. I will make it up to you! I promise. If any of you have an idea of what Haylie should do to Chrystal, let me know!**

 ***Chrystal's POV(2 weeks later)***

Where is she?

It's been two weeks since Haylie threatened me and my relationship with Armin and she hadn't done anything. I wanted to let my guard down, everyone told me to, but I was smarter then that. I guessed this was part of her plan, to draw it out, make me go mad with anticipation. It was working.

I looked everywhere she wasn't anywhere. She usually is at training, today she's nowhere to be found. I kept looking anyway, any chance I got. She had to be somewhere, she never skipped training.

"Are you even trying?" Leena asked, pulling me out of my thoughts. I hadn't noticed but I had stopped fighting.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You seem like your giving next to no effort." Leena said fustrated. "I don't mind you thinking that your better then other people and you don't need to train, but other people might need to." Leena said with a surprisingly high amount of anger and annoyance in her voice.

Why was she so mad? She's never like this with me. Why would she think I would think like that? If anything I think the opposite. I don't think I'm better then other people, I think that everyone's better then me, no matter what rankings say.

"Why would you say that?! You know I don't think that?! Who do you think I am? What's wrong with you today?" I asked now mad as well. I took a step toward.

"I don't know, your not doing anything, just looking around. And I don't really think it, I just said it out of anger, and I promise its not about you. I've had a bad day. You're my sister and I'm sooo sorry."

"Do we have a problem here, cadets?" One of the captains said before I could say anything, now approaching us. I didn't recognize her, she must have been newly placed.

"No, just a disagreement, nothing we cant fix." I said trying to make sure we don't get into trouble. "We had different opinions on something."

"Well, you guys can figure that out after you show me some skill with a random partner." She said and me and Leena froze, she was definitely new. Skill? With another partner? But we only know how to work with each other. "Now. I have two picked out."

"But we only work with each other, ma'm." Leena said and she looked at us like we were crazy.

"What? Are you trying to disobey me? I'm Captain Dagner Margit!" The captain said in a very harsh tone.

"Were not trying to disobey you, we just really don't work with other people, ask any captain here." I said and immediately regretted it.

"You guys are suspended for insubordination." She said and walked away.

"What?!" Me and Leena both yelled in surprise. She couldn't possibly do this!

"Don't expect to be coming back for a while." She said as she stopped and turned around. "Why you still here?" She said and left.

How could she do this?! This wasn't fair! We weren't defying anybody! We were only doing as we were told, to not work with anybody but each other! She's new she should've asked somebody! This was ridiculous!

Then out of the corner of my eye I saw a girl with long, curly, blonde hair smiling at us. It couldn't be. I turned to see Haylie standing in the midst of the crowd, hidden, but in plain sight. She definitely wasn't there before.

She waited till now to show up. She definitely didn't show up now by accident, she planned this. She set this all up, it was all part of her plan. But why was she taking down Leena with me? Not Armin? Collateral damage? No, it couldn't be.

She wanted to watch me suffer because my friend was miserable. She wants me to suffer before she took Armin. She wanted my life miserable.

Man was she gonna get it.

"Chrystal! Lets go! Before we get in more trouble!" Leena said as she took my arm and lead me away.

"Okay! But, what about Haylie? This was obviously her fault! She's right over there, watching us, smiling, deciding now to show up." I said as I looked from her to Haylie.

"I know I saw her, we'll deal with her later but I don't want to get in more trouble then we already are!" She said and I shut up, I knew she was right, it wasn't worth getting in more trouble.

 **Thank you guys for reading! Sorry, again, that it took so long for me to post. Hope you enjoyed! Be posting another this week!**


	17. Chapter 17: Answers

**I will probably be posting a new chapter every Friday or Saturday if I can. Enjoy!**

 ***Chrystal's POV***

"What am I going to do?"

"I don't know," Armin said, after a couple days of not being part of the Corps I have finally started to miss it. I really never thought I would have. I haven't seen Haylie since then either.

"I miss it, I never thought I would. All I've wanted was to be out, I was only there to protect the people I care about, but now that I'm out, I just want to be back. I will never make fun of the Corps again."

"I'm so sorry."

"I know you are, and its not your fault."

"It is, if I knew Haylie was gonna do this…" 

"You would, what? Go back to her, be unhappy? Kill her? That wouldn't solve anything, this is no ones fault but her own, she needs to learn to let guys go."

"Yeah, your right."

"Like always." I said, "Besides, if she truly loves you, like she claims to, she would want you to be happy, even if that's not with her, that's what I did. I just wanted you to be happy, even if that wasn't with me, no matter how much it hurt."

"Really? You would let me go, just for me to be happy?"

"I would do anything for you to be safe and happy."

"Wow,"

"What? Like you wouldn't do it for me?" I said leaning towards him a little.

"I would, I love you." He said and leaned closer.

"I love you, too." I said and closed the rest of the space between us, kissing him.

 ***Later***

I was walking I spotted Haylie, walking down the street as if life was perfect and she wasn't plotting to get Armin, no matter what it would do to him or, especially, me.

I walked up to her, without even thinking about it. I needed to know for sure if she kicked me out, and why. I deserved it, and so did Leena.

"Why? Why do you want to ruin my life?!" I said, with more confidence then I thought I had, stopping inn front of her.

"Well, hello, there." She said calmly.

"Answer the question, Haylie." I said, spitting the last word. I hated this girl so much, I didn't like it. The only people I've ever hated this much, were the people who killed my parents.

"Oh, that supposed to scare me? You, puny little you, trying to scare me?"

"I'm not trying to scare you, I just want answers. Why you avoiding the question, Haylie?"

"I'm not, I just don't have to answer to you. Anyway, I have someplace to be, so, if you don't mind." She said and tried to walk around me, but I was faster, for once, and was in front of her, blocking her way. "Seriously, your gonna do that? Not a good idea."

"No one said it was, I just want answers, and your going to give them to me."

"Fine, but not here, people are watching, if you really want answers, follow me."

"How can I trust you wont take me somewhere bad?"

"You don't, but if you really want answers as bad as you say, you will." She said and walked around me, and this time I let her, and after a second of thinking, I followed her.

After a bit of walking we arrived at an abandoned building, and without looking back at me, she walked in, and for some reason, I followed.

Once we got inside, it looked completely different from the outside. It had a high ceiling with a big inside, bigger then I would've thought. The walls were concrete, but some had paintings or photos of random things. There was a kitchen, a living room, and a few rooms toward the back.

The living room was a nice living room, it was hard to believe it was an abandoned building. There were brown couches, a glass table, a few book shelves, and other, nice stuff.

The kitchen was even more impressive. There were nice counter tops with a nice island in the middle. All of it was nice, way better then the camp, or even my old house.

"What is this place?" I asked.

"My home," She said, her voice kind, a way I've never heard it. I couldn't believe it, this was her house. "Of course, no one lives here anymore, my parents moved out to the inner wall, now its just another abandoned building, but not to me, every once in a while I visit, to remind me of my family, and what I had back then."

"Wow, I'm sorry."

"Hey, at least I have a family, unlike you." She said, any trace of kindness in her voice gone.

"Anyway, now that were here, can you please give me some answers?"

"Yes, come, sit." She said, gesturing to the couch, to which I denied and sat in the chair next to it.

"Why did you get me kicked out?" I asked, not wasting a second. She looked up at me as she sat down.

"Eager are we?"

"Yes, now, answer the question."

"Ok, ok, I didn't, its that simple." She said, and I don't care how she said it, I wouldn't believe her.

"I don't believe you, I saw you. You weren't at practice, and just happen to show up as I'm getting kicked out, its not a coincidence."

"I don't care what you believe, it's the truth."

"Wow, I came all the way here to have you lie to me, yeah, this was a waste of my time."

"I'm not lying, and your not going anywhere, you have more questions, and you want answers, I'm here, just ask, no one said I had to tell the truth." She said, and she was right, I hated when she was right. She could get into my head, she always knew the right thing to say, she always knew what I was thinking, sometimes before I knew.

"Fine,"

"Good, next question."

"Why you so hell bent on destroying me? Just for Armin? Don't you want him to be happy?"

"I'm not. And yes, this is all for Armin. I do want him to be happy, and I believe he will be happy with me, not you."

"Well, guess what, he is happy, and he wont be happy with you, and guess what, he never was."

"Your lying, of course he was happy."

"He told me himself he wasn't happy."

"Maybe he just said that so he didn't hurt your feelings."

"Ok, if that's so, then answer this. Did he ever seem bored? If so, was it often? Did he zone out? Get lost in his thoughts?"

"M-Maybe,"

"He did, which means he wasn't interested, he was doing it to try to get over me, which he never did."

"YOUR LYING!"

"I'm not, even if I was, look at the evidence."

"I just want him to love me, that's all I want." She said, and in the most calm voice I've ever heard, especially from her. I didn't know what to say. "Look, I'm sorry for trying to get rid of you, I just want Armin to be happy with me."

"Look, if you truly care about Armin, you'll let him go. If he comes back to you, he's yours. Just let him be happy, because you know what, he is."

"Your right, I promise I wont try to get rid of you."

"Thanks, I'll see you around."

"Yeah," She said and I got up and left, heading back to Armin to tell him the good news.

 ***With Haylie***

"Wow, she actually bought that, she's so easy to manipulate." She said and laughed an evil laugh. "You'll never know what hit you. Your sooo dead."

 **Hope you enjoyed! Review and follow for more!**


	18. Chapter 18: I Love You

**Glad you guys liked the twist last time!**

 ***Chrystal's POV***

"I can't believe it!" I said, for probably the fifth millionth time but I couldn't help it I was too surprised. Everything Haylie said, how she lost her family, how she felt about Armin, just everything, it was sad.

"You've said that already." Armin said, I had told him most of what Haylie said, all but the part about him, I don't know why, I just didn't, it was too late to tell him now.

"I know, I'm sorry, I just don't know what else to say."

"Its okay, at least you have answers. And at least she's not going to destroy us anymore, that's a good thing right?"

"Yes, yes it is, I'm really glad, I-I just can't believe it."

"Hey, stop focusing on the other stuff and just come here." He said and he leaned in, stopping right before he reached me, he was, for once, hesitating. After a few seconds I couldn't stand being this close, I closed the rest of the space between us and kissed him.

This kiss was amazing, like every kiss, I've had with him, but this one was just plain amazing. I had never been so happy to kiss him, we didn't have to worry about Haylie anymore, and we were free to do whatever we wanted.

"Wow," I said as we broke from the kiss.

"Yeah, wow," He said and we just sat their on my bed for a few seconds, just looking into each others eyes, before he said, breaking the silence, "You sure you guys didn't talk about me, other then you telling her off?"

I didn't know what to say, I didn't want to lie, but I had too, I couldn't tell him what she said. "Yeah," I said nodding and smiling, I was a terrible liar, especially to Armin.

"Really? Your lying, you know I can tell when you're lying." Armin said, and I couldn't say anything, I knew I should tell him what she said, I just couldn't, I don't know why, it wasn't even bad, I guess I just wanted him all to myself, to not even have to worry about if he's thinking about her, and how she loves him.

He scooted closer to me, making me more nervous. We both knew he had caught me in a lie, one even I was ashamed of, and I'm not usually ashamed of my lies. He then took a few strands of y hair and started playing with it, gently, like he was admiring it.

"Chrystal?" Armin said, bringing me out of my thoughts. "You can tell me, whatever she said, whatever you guys talked about, you can tell me. You know that right?"

"Yeah, I do," I said.

"Then tell me, I won't get mad, I promise, I'm not mad you lied to me, just tell me, I'm here, I'm always here."

"Ok," I said, I guess I had to tell him now. "We basically talked about how you weren't happy with her, and how you are with me, and how you will always love me; you just used her to get your mind off me.

"She didn't believe me, but I proved it, even though I had no idea you did the things you did, I just guessed, and hoped I was right, I REALLY hoped I was right.

We also talked about how she should let you go and let you be happy, even if it wasn't with her…" I paused, for second, I didn't know how to say the next part, but somehow I did anyway. "Because she loves you, in the short time she knew you, she fell in love with you, though I don't blame her, your easy to fall for, you're amazing."

"Wow, okay, why couldn't you tell me this?"

"Because… Because…." I stuttered I really didn't want him to know that I was being selfish, and I usually wasn't selfish, well… that could be debated.

"Chrystal? Tell me," He said, he was still playing with my hair, distracting me, I loved the way he played with my hair.

"Okay, okay. I didn't tell you because, because I didn't want you to go back to her because of this, even though I have no idea why you would go back to because of this. I guess I'm just insecure and know that no one could love me."

"Hey, I would never go back to her, she threatened you, she got you kicked off the Corps!" He said and, up till now I had been looking down, I finally looked up at him, he was smiling at me, after everything I did, he smiled at me, I would've been furious, ok, no I wouldn't, I like him too much. "And people do love you, your parents did, Leena does and… I do too. I love you."

"You love me?"

"Yes, with all my heart, being away from you is the hardest thing I've had to do."

"Wow, really?"

"Yes,"

"I love you, too." I said and I hugged him, I have always wanted to say, but have been way too scared, because who could love me? I'm a nerd, I'm not very athletic, I'm, well, me.

 ***Haylie***

"You love each other do you? We'll see about that…"

 **Hope you enjoyed! I had planned more but I thought this was a good ending for it!**


	19. Chapter 19: Rumors

**Sorry its been a while since I posted. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 ***Armin's POV***

"Bye, guys," I said, getting up, I hated to leave, but I had to, I had things to do.

"Where you going?" Chrystal asked.

"No where," I said and leaned down to give her a quick kiss. "Love you, I'll see you later."

"Love you too." She said as I left the building.

As I was walking down the street a bunch of people were looking at me and pointing and whispering to their friends. Did I look ridiculous or something? Surely Chrystal would have said something. I looked down, and, surely enough, I looked fine. If it wasn't my look, why were they whispering about me?

Maybe they weren't, and I was just being paranoid. I decided to let it go, but as I walked home, more people were staring and pointing and whispering to their friends. I wasn't being paranoid, they were definitely talking about me.

I decided to go into the next building I knew had a bathroom. I went in and looked in the mirror, I looked fine. Then two guys came in the door.

"Did you hear what people are saying about Chrystal?" One of them said, this guy was buff, definitely in the Corps, only I didn't recognize him, he had brown hair and pale skin, he looked like he could be 19 or 20. Before they saw me I went into one of the stalls to listen.

"Chrystal?" The other boy said, this guy was tall, taller than the other one, this one was incredibly skinny with black hair and dark skin, he looked like he could be 17 or 18, incredibly different from his friend.

"Chrystal Johnson ? She got kicked out of the Corps along with her friend Leena."

"Oh yeah, her, what were they saying?"

"Apparently, a few guys claimed to have dated her." He said, wait, Chrystal dated other guys? I thought I was her first boyfriend. "Yeah, they say she loved them."

"How many?"

"Like 15 in like 1 and a half years. That little slut!"

"Just because she dated a lot of guys doesn't mean she's a slut."

"It is if you do it with most of them." What? She had sex with like 10 guys! She dated 15 guys in a year and a half! This cant be true, she wouldn't, its not her! Yet, I didn't know a lot about Chrystal, I knew her, but not about her, I don't know if she would. No, I know my Chrystal, she wouldn't do this! Would she?

"WHAT!"

"Yeah, only 2 say she didn't and that was because they said no and she broke up with them." He said. If its true, will she want to do that with me? If I say no, will she break up with me? We loved each other, yet she loved them too.

"I doubt this is true. Why do you believe it?" The tall one said, thank you, someone agrees with me. So this is why people were whispering about me, they were thinking I was one of those 13 people.

"Because, I was one of them the ones she dated." What! Now I believed it, my sweet innocent little Chrystal was not so sweet and innocent after all. I didn't know what to think, I thought I knew Chrystal, but I turns out I didn't, at all. I knew I should break up with her; I couldn't be with a girl like this, especially if she suspects me to do the same.

I don't know how long I was in there, thinking, contemplating what I was about to do. I mean, what if I was wrong, what if they were wrong, but how could I be wrong, one of them was one of those 13 people.

 ***Chrystal's POV***

"Hey Chrystal," Said Armin from behind me, I turned around and kissed him. As soon as I kissed him I knew something was wrong, he wasn't leaning into like he usually did, he was just kissing me, no passion, no love, no anything.

"What's wrong?" I asked, looking him into his eyes. I could tell he wanted to ask me something but was afraid of what I was gonna say. I liked this, I could look into his eyes and know what he was feeling or thinking. I liked how much I knew him and how open he was with me so I could learn all his looks. "You want to tell me something, I can tell."

"I hate how well you know me." He said and walked over and sat on my bed, I followed him, sitting down next to him. We sat there in silence for a little bit, just waiting.

"Sooo, you gonna tell me what it is?"

"Right, I'm sorry, I really don't want to ask you this, but I need to know the truth, because I don't know what to think anymore."

"Armin, what happened? Is everything okay? You know you can tell me anything."

"I know I'm just scared of how you're going to react." He said, he just didn't get it, I was there for him, I don't care what it is, I'm here for him, but whatever it was, it didn't seem like he believed it anymore. "I heard some rumors, rumors about you."

"Okay? What were they? People talk about me all the time and how smart I am, I can handle it." I said, and I really was used to it, people thought it funny how smart I am, it's not like I can help it, but I've gotten used to it, thanks to Leena and Armin.

"Well, they were saying that you've dated other guys."

"And, do you believe them?"

"I don't know what I believe anymore." He said, wow, he doesn't believe me anymore when I told him when we first starting dating I've never dated anyone before, now, because of some rumor, he doesn't believe me. "They said you dated a lot of guys. They said like 15 in a year and a half."

"15! I've only dated one! You," I said, angry, but then he looked at me and I remembered what I said, I wouldn't get mad, that I could handle it. "I'm sorry, I'm okay, and what else did they say?"

"What?!" He blurted, like he was hiding something, so there was more, more he wasn't telling me.

"There's more, I can tell, what else are they saying?"

"They…they were saying that you…that you slept with all but 2."

"What! Do you believe them?!"

"No, yes, I don't know." He said, but I could tell, he did believe them. I would never do that stuff when I'm this young, especially with 13 guys!

"Yes, you do, you do know how you feel. You believe them! Why? Why would you believe them over what you know about me?" I said, angry again, I didn't care about his feelings; he obviously didn't care about mine. "I love you! How could you believe them?"

"Because, where I heard it, he was one of them, I heard him say so to his friend, and he said that you loved all of them!"

"The only people I love or have ever loved is you, Leena, and my parents!" I yelled standing up, thankful we were the only ones in here.

"Really,"

"Yes! But, you obviously don't care that I really do love you, that I try sooo hard to keep you every day, make sure I be the best of myself I can be so you don't run away to Haylie, again!"

"What? You don't have to try to keep me, I'm not going anywhere."

"Really, What if those rumors were true, would you break up with me? WERE you going to break up with me?!"

"Umm…"

"You were!"

"I was, but only because those girls are the kind of girls I stay away from and the Chrystal I fell in love with is the opposite of those types of girls. And those girls aren't my type, you are, you're the only one, and I want you to be you, and if you were that girl, then maybe I would've learned to like her, maybe, but I only want you, the one right in front of me, that's the only girl I want." He said standing up, but I was already looking away. He turned me, and I allowed him too, so now I was looking in his eyes. "I love you Chrystal, you're the only one for me. Forgive me?"

Before I could say no he kissed me, probably not wanting to hear me say no. Even though I was mad at him I couldn't stop kissing him. I loved him, and I wanted to forgive him, but I didn't know how, I mean, he doubted me, my entire character, I don't know if I could forgive that.

But, I loved kissing him, and I know how it feels to be without them, and it sucks, so, I leaned into it, and I could tell he knew what I was thinking and we kissed. I got lost in the kiss, going to a land where none of this stuff happened and it was just us. I don't know how long it was before I stopped kissing him, bringing myself back to reality.

"We cant, you doubted me, you doubted my character, and I don't know if I could forgive that." I said, and it hurt to say it, but it was true.

"I'm sorry, but it didn't seem like you didn't want to forgive me." He said and I gave him a look, and he sighed. "Forgive me?"

"No," I said and he took a step closer, so we were right next to each other. So close, I could feel his heart beating against my chest, it was beating fast, he was nervous. His body said he was nervous, but his words sounded confident, I liked it.

"Forgive me?" He said again, determined to get me to forgive him, but I couldn't, he… he…did something, but I couldn't remember what, all I could think about was how close he was to me, whatever his plan was, it was working.

"No," I said; even though I don't even know why I was mad anymore. He leaned in closer, so his face was right in front of mine. We were now breathing in each others uneven breaths. We have never been this close without being kissing each other.

"Forgive me?" He asked and I could feel the breath of his words as he said them. I couldn't take it anymore; I kissed him with every ounce of love and passion I had for him. After a while, I don't know if it was minutes or hours, we broke from the kiss.

"I love you," I said, I was right in front of him, my hands around his neck, his around my waist.

"I'll take that as a yes." He said and he kissed me again.

 **Hope you guys enjoyed! I definitely did! I thought it was time I got to Haylie's plan. Review and follow for more!**


	20. Chapter 20: Where Did She Go

**Sorry I haven't posted in a couple weeks. Enjoy!**

 ***Chrystal's POV***

I woke up, slowly opening my eyes. It took me a second to realize I was not in my bed. I was in a very dark place, I couldn't see anything. Where was I? What was happening?

Armin. Was Armin okay? What about Leena? Where were they? I hoped they were okay; I couldn't live if they weren't okay.

"Hello?" I said, hoping someone would answer, anybody, I just wanted to know that Armin, Leena, Eren, and Mikasa were okay. No one responded, so I said a few more times, just more silence came.

I tried to get up but I realized I was tied to a chair. My arms bound by rope to the armrests of the chair, my legs tied to the legs of the chair and my entire body was bound to back of the chair, I couldn't move. I was trapped, kidnapped, but by who? Who would kidnap me, I was useless.

I didn't know what to do for once, I just wanted to see Armin and Leena, and I would give anything to see them again, just one more time. I couldn't help that if they took me in my sleep they took other people, like Leena, Eren, Mikasa, and Armin, they were a part of the elite team. Whoever 'they' were anyway, I had a suspicion that it was whoever was on the Titan side of this war, it only made sense, but to take me, what could I help with?

I guess, without Leena, I'm useless, and Leena without me is dangerous, she needs the thinker, the one who comes up with plans on the fly and plans out every detail and every plan for if something goes wrong beforehand.

 ***Leena's POV***

I woke up with a start. I looked around and most people were gone. I looked at the clock. What?! It was 8! I'm late! I realized that I wasn't in the Corps so I don't have to get up at 730 anymore, I was fine. I got down from my bed and went to get Chrystal when I realized that she wasn't in her bed. This wasn't unusual she usually got up before me, but she usually woke me up at 730. If she was not here, where was she? I figured she was with Armin and them, but I couldn't shake the feeling something was wrong.

By the time I got dressed and ready it was 830, everyone was at breakfast already. I walked to the cafeteria, trying to shake the feeling Chrystal was in trouble. I mean, she had to be with them, she had to be, she couldn't be missing, she couldn't.

"Hey guys," I said when I reached their table; I saw that Armin, Eren and Mikasa were there, but Chrystal wasn't. She might actually be gone. No, she can't be, she's fine, they no where she's at, the bathroom maybe.

"Hey, where's Chrystal, she's usually here with you by now." Armin asked looking up at me with hope in his eyes, how could I tell him I didn't know. How could I tell him his girlfriend was missing? I couldn't even admit it to myself.

"I was just about to ask you that myself." I said I had to tell him, he deserved to know that the girl he loves might be missing.

"What do you mean? You don't know where she is?"

"No, I thought she was with you guys." I said, "I woke up this morning at 8 and I went to wake Chrystal up, but she wasn't there. I figured maybe she wanted to let me sleep. I mean, it wasn't unusual; she usually got up before me, so I thought you guys knew where she was, but you didn't. I should've listened to the part of me that knew something was wrong."

"What do you mean you knew something was wrong?"

"I could feel it, I can't explain it, but I feel like something's ripping at a cord that ties me and Chrystal together, it feels awful. I tried to ignore it because I didn't want it to be true, I wanted her to be safe. I wanted to think I was just feeling like that for some other reason."

"I understand, come on lets go find her." Armin said and they all got up and we left to go find her.

 ***A Little While Later***

"She's not here, she's not anywhere." I said, frustrated, the cord was tugging harder, like she being pulled away, but she couldn't go anywhere. I wanted to see her, to know she was okay, but I know she wasn't, I could feel it; I could feel how scared and worried she is. I fell to my knees, I couldn't take how she felt, and I didn't want her to feel like this.

"Hey, are you okay?" Eren asked.

"No, I can feel how scared she is, its torture."

"I'm sorry," Eren said, rubbing my back.

"She's scared?" Armin asked.

"Very, she's worried too, for us, she's worried about us."

"Can she feel you, feel that you're okay?"

"I don't know, I didn't know about the tie intill she was in trouble, and I don't want her to know I was in trouble just to know its there."

"We need to send a message, somehow, let her know were okay."

"I know I just don't know how."

"Well, first we need to know what happened to her."

"She was kidnapped? It's got to be the only reason she's so scared."

"Yeah, but by who?"

"Haylie, of course,"

"But, she's Chrystal's friend now, maybe it was the people on the Titan side of the war?"

"No, maybe Haylie was pretending, so she could get close enough to do something like this. It has to be Haylie."

"Well, we can go find out, lets confront Haylie," Mikasa said, "She's not gonna hurt one of our friends, she's dead if she's involved, anyone in involved shall be dead."

"Yeah, I agree, she shouldn't be putting Leena through this pain, or Chrystal, she's scared and worried and in a lot of danger." Eren said, then he turned to me, "You okay?" he asked and I nodded, "Come on, lets go," he said as he helped me up.

 ***Later. Armin's POV***

"Haylie," I yelled as we saw Haylie coming down the street.

"Hey, Armin, Armin's friends," Said Haylie casually.

"Where's Chrystal?" I said, I wanted Chrystal back, she didn't deserve this, she was sweet, kind, she was amazing, she would never hurt anyone, this isn't fair!

"I don't know, shouldn't she be with you." Haylie said in a way too casual voice, she was hiding something, or she was acting innocent.

"She's missing," Eren said, "We were hoping that you knew where she was."

"Well, I don't, and I don't know why you think I would, I'm just an innocent girl."

"You were out to get Chrystal the moment I left you for her! You took her!" I yelled and when I tried to run forward to get her I realized someone was holding my arms. I turned around and Mikasa had my wrists in her hands. "Mikasa?!"

"I'm sorry Armin, but we can't do this, other wise we will never find her." Mikasa said, and I knew she was right, I had to calm down.

"I'm sorry, Haylie, I just wanted the love of my life back." I said, and I knew that would hurt her, but I said it anyway. What I didn't realize was that was she was gonna hurt Chrystal even worse now.

"Fine, I did take her, but just because I want to see you guys suffer, along with her, she's mine now, she's my toy now. Intill Armin comes back to me, and then I might let her go." Haylie said and I struggled against Mikasa, even though it was no use, she was a lot stronger than me. I was furious at Haylie, I would never go back to her, not after everything she's done. I just wanted her back, I'd give anything to get her back, to see her just one last time.

 ***Later, Chrystal's POV***

"Well, hello," Said a girl's voice, coming through a door, somewhere. "It's nice to see you again, Chrystal." Wait, how did she know my name? It couldn't be…no, its not…she's my friend…

"Who are you?" I asked, trying to sound confident.

"Have you not put it together yet, chrystal?" She said, I could hear her coming closer, her boots echoing on what sounded like stone, I was in some sort of chamber or basement. It couldn't be her…it couldn't be…I won't let it be…no…its not. "Oh come on Chrystal, we all know your smart enough to put it together."

"Hay-Haylie…" I said, please don't let it be her, it couldn't be, we were friends, or was that all a lie. If it was her, was everything she said a lie?

"Oh, you are smart,"

"Why? I thought we were friends!"

"Us…Friends? Oh come on, you didn't actually believe I could be your friend after what you did to me, now do you?"

"I thought, maybe you would change, but no, you're just crazy!" I said, and she was now right in front of me. "Was everything you said a lie?"

"No, it was all true, but I didn't actually care about my parents leaving to go into the center, they were cowards. But, I kept this place because I can't stop loving them, I can't let go, stupid me, because it's stupid to love people, it just leads to heartache."

"Than why do you want Armin back? If you don't want to love anyone, why did you go out with him in the first place?! Why go through the heartache of rejection over and over again, that you've experienced, that you will experience. Why?"

"Because, I do love him, and I went out with him because he was cute and I hated you! I want the rejection because I can't stop loving him, no matter how hard I try."

"Why did you hate me? You didn't know me!"

"Oh, but I did know you, and I will never forget what you did to me."

"What did I do?"

"You got my dad killed."

"But, you said that your parents were in the center."

"They are," She said, I was confused, if her parents were in the center how was her dad dead? "You see, my dad wasn't my actual dad, your dad was, so technically, were related."

No, no we weren't! My dad wouldn't have cheated on my mom! She was not my sister! She couldn't be…no…no… this wasn't happening…

 ***Leena's POV(With the others)***

"Ahhh!" I yelled as I dropped to my knees. I could feel Chrystal, she was getting worse, she was being tortured, mentally.

"Leena!" Eren and Armin yelled. "What's wrong?"

"Is it Chrystal? What did Haylie do to her?"

"Yes, it is…she's…torturing her… ahh…mentally." I said through the pain. Chrystal wasn't doing to well, whatever Haylie was telling her, it was bad. I couldn't handle this, I didn't mind the pain, it was that Chrystal was being tortured, mentally. Chrystal could handle pain, physical pain, but she was already getting weak mentally. She had so much pressure and stuff that's happened to her that her mental strength was strong, but could easily be prodded and weakened.

"Chrystal…chrystal…my love…poor chrystal…" Armin muttered over and over again.

"We have to get her back, I can tell, this is only the beginning." I said and I could tell, Haylie wasn't done with her, whatever she said, was only the beginning of what she had for her. I could tell Chrystal was trying to ignore it, pretend it wasn't true, but she knew it was.

"This is my fault, I provoked her."

"No, its not, she's crazy."

"I never should've tried to attack her or said that Chrystal was the love of my life, it made her mad, too mad. I feel so bad."

"Don't, its okay, the pains becoming less, she's okay, for now, but we need to find her, and soon." I lied, it was not getting better, she wouldn't be the same after this. I wish I could tell everything will be okay, but I didn't know if it was going to be okay.

"I know," Armin said, "Were coming Chrystal, I will find you, if it's the last thing I do."

 **Hope you guys enjoyed! Next chapter will be up later today! Probably between 5:30-8. Review and follow for more!**


	21. Chapter 21: Where Did She Go P2-Torture

***Chrystal's POV (The Next Day)***

I sat there in my shirt and pants, thinking. I wanted, no, _needed_ , to know that my friends were okay, I was going to go crazy not knowing. I mean, what if Haylie had them too, what if they couldn't find me. I was never a very good fighter, I wouldn't be able to escape, I mean I could come up with a plan, but excacuting it would be a problem.

"We meet again," Haylie said walking in the door.

"Let me go!"

"Oohh, what's the fun in that?"

"I just want to see my friends."

"Oh, I'm afraid that's impossible," She said. What happened? Were they okay? What did she do to them?

"Why?"

"There, how do I say this…unavailable."

"What did you do to them?!"

"I did nothing," She said, acting innocent and like I had told her an impossible thing. "How could you ever think that?"

"Because, you're cruel and insane!"

"Oh, that was bad; you shouldn't have called me that." She said, taking a chair and sitting down. "You know, it's not nice to call people names."

"It's not calling you names if it's true."

"You know your digging yourself in deeper here."

"Please, just tell me, are they okay?" I asked, I don't know why I tried, I mean, why would she tell me if my friends were okay, she thinks I ruined her life and took away the one person she

"Loved."

"No, they aren't,"

"What happened?"

"Oh, lets see, Eren was forced to join the other side, abandoning your friends…Mikasa went with him to protect him…Leena…oh Leena, she is writhing in pain right now…and Armin, sweet Armin, he's miserable, without his best friends or his awful girlfriend." She said, no, Armin was miserable, Eren and Mikasa were gone, Leena was in pain, and it was my entire fault. I mean Armin has no one; I bet he isn't looking for you because he's too depressed. And Leena has no one, no boyfriend, and no best friend, how sad…not."

"No…"

"Yes, all because of you and your selfishness." She said, "You know if you just could've stopped being so selfish and handed him over none of this would've happened."

"No… Eren…Mikasa…Leena…Armin…not Armin…" I said through tears.

 ***The next day***

I woke to a stabbing pain in my jaw.

"Wake up!" Haylie yelled, I opened my eyes and it took me a second to realize the pain in my jaw was from her punching me. "Its torture time…"

"Please, just let me go…"

"Aww it's so fun to see you beg."

"Just let me go and I will break up with Armin and you can have him, I promise."

"Oh, it's too late for that, you had your chance to give me him, he'll never give him to me he "loves you." Echh, its disgusting…love… what a waste of an emotion."

"You love him!"

"Yes, yes I do, unfortunately. You see I don't want to love him, but I do, so I will get him, fix the hurt in my stupid little heart. I just want the heartache to go away, other wise I wouldn't bother."

"So, you're doing this out of fulfillment?"

"Yes, now SHUT UP!" She said and she punched me again. I was never physically strong, I mean, all the fighting and that stuff I left to Mikasa, Eren and Leena. I was terrible at enduring pain; the punch sent a wave of pain through my jaw.

This went on for hours, her talking and the beating the crap out of me. I couldn't take it anymore; I wanted to go home, to Leena, to Armin. Armin. I wished Armin was here. I pictured Armin with his perfect blonde hair and his beautiful blue eyes. He was the only thing that kept me going. The hope I would see him and Leena again.

 ***Leena's POV***

The day started off normal. I was sitting in the barracks with Eren, Armin, and Mikasa, just hanging out, when the pain came. It was sudden, like when you're falling blindly and you suddenly hit ground.

"AHHH!" I yelled we were in conversation when all of a sudden there was a sharp pain in my jaw, like I was being punched in the jaw by an invisible force. Chrystal.

"Leena!" Eren yelled, concerned, "What's wrong?"

"Chrystal," I said as the pain eased, "Haylie's beating her."

"You can feel her pain?" Armin asked,

"Yeah, some of it, I guess,"

"So, she's in pain…?"

"Yeah," I said and then it came again, the same punch that sent a wave of pain through my jaw. "Ahh."

"Chrystal…She must be in so much pain…"

"I know… she's scared, she…she…" I started and as I tried to figure out what she was feeling I made a shocking revelation. I realized that she was sad, no not sad; she was grieving, like she had lost someone, but no quite. What did Haylie say? The only thing I could think of was that Haylie told her false info about us.

"What? What is it? What is she feeling?"

"She thinks were in trouble or something."

"What?!"

"She-She thinks that Eren and Mikasa are gone… and that I'm in pain… that Armin…oohhh…" I said as more pain came.

"What does she think happened to me?"

"She thinks you're depressed and she doesn't know if you're looking for her, she wants you to be, she hopes you are but she thinks you'll be too depressed to look for her."

"Wow,"

"Wait, I'm not done, you're also the reason that she's keeping going. The hope she'll see me and you again."

"You can read her mind?"

"No, I can get all this from what she's feeling, it may not be 100% accurate, but I think I know her well enough." I said and then another wave of pain came, but this time it was different, it was everywhere. There was pain in my stomach, my arms, my legs, my face, she was beating her everywhere.

"GAHH!"

"Leena!"

"I-I'm okay, I'll get through it…"

"Where could she be?"

"I don't know…"

"Well, where are some places she could be."

"Her house…wherever that is…"

"I think I know where she is…" Armin said and I quickly looked over at him, sending a wave of nausea through me.

"What?"

"When Chrystal was talking to Haylie one time she went to this place, I think she mentioned that it was Haylie's family's house, I think, it's worth a try."

"Do you know where it is?"

"No, but I can find out."

"Okay, lets go," I said and when I tried to get up pain coursed through me and I almost fell down, if Mikasa and Eren hadn't caught me.

"You sure you're in the shape?"

"I'll be fine, you guys need me to keep in with her and I'm not just gonna sit around here when my friends in danger."

 **Hope you enjoyed! I hope to maybe write one more this week, I don't want to keep you waiting too long to see what happens. Sorry this was a day late; I got locked out of my house so I got home late. Review and follow for more! And Happy Early Thanksgiving!**


	22. Chapter 22: Saving Chrystal

**Someone suggested that I add dramatic music to this chapter and I thought that was a really good idea. I suggest you listen to the song while reading the chapter. Enjoy!**

 **Song:** _How to save a life_ by The Fray or _Breath_ by Breaking Benjamin. Your choice.

 ***Armin's POV***

"This is it," I said as we arrived in what I presumed to be Haylie's family's house.

"You sure this is it?" Leena asked we had to half carry her around because she was in bad shape, which meant that Chrystal was in worse shape.

"No, but it's worth a try," I said and I slowly and quietly opened the door. "Here goes nothing, Leena, you guys first."

"Okay," She said and Eren and Mikasa quietly helped her inside. We slowly and quietly made our way inside. We put Leena on the couch as Eren, Mikasa and I looked around.

"You guys find anything?" I whispered as we came back together.

"No, it looks abandoned," Eren said looking around, and he was right, this place was a dump, it looked like it hadn't been used in over a decade. "I don't think she's hiding Chrystal here, sorry Armin."

"I think that's what she wants us to think. This would be the perfect place to hide her. She wants us to think this is just another abandoned building, but there has to be an upstairs, attic or basement where she's hiding her."

"I'm sorry Armin, but she's not here, that's just not how it is, there's no upstairs, no anything to lead us to believe that there's an upstairs or downstairs."

"He's right, listen to him, it's worth looking a little harder for something hidden, a downstairs makes more sense, and it's harder to hear something happening in a basement than an upstairs." Mikasa whispered from behind Eren, "Look around, look anywhere you can, if there is a hidden door, its will be hard to find."

"Ok, fine," Eren said and we dispersed to try to find the possible hidden door. After a while Mikasa found a door hidden under a bunch of stuff. We grabbed Leena and headed down the door, being careful. I turned the corner and saw Haylie walking back and forth; I quickly hid behind the corner. I mouthed that Haylie was there.

"Eat!" I heard Haylie yell at Chrystal.

"No," Chrystal said, and she sounded extremely weak, it broke my heart to hear her like this; all I wanted to do was to get her out of there, make her forget it ever happened and make sure this never happened to her again.

"You will eat, sooner or later, I mean your going to be here a while, I mean no one will come get you. Eren and Mikasa are gone, Leena's close to death and Armin…poor Armin will never have the courage to come get you," Haylie said.

"Ahh," Leena groaned next to me, I looked over and she was in pain, what Haylie had said had hurt Chrystal a lot. I could hear Haylie's footsteps coming closer; as soon as they got right next to me I turned the corner and knocked her out. I looked up to see Chrystal strapped in a chair, cuts and bruises all over her body. Oh, Chrystal…

 ***Chrystal's POV***

I heard a moan come from a direction. I saw Haylie look up and walk slowly over to a corner where Haylie always came from. Someone was here, and Haylie did not expect them, or if she did she was making sure it was them.

I watch her slowly approach the corner, and right before she turned the corner someone came around the corner and knocked her out. I was too surprised to do anything. As the person lifted their head I realized it was Armin. Armin. What was he doing here?

I was so happy and scared. I thought Armin was a wreck. Then Eren and Mikasa came around the corner holding someone between them. I then realized it was Leena, she was hurt. Armin then quickly ran over to me.

"Chrystal…" He said as he stopped in front of me. I looked into his eyes, he looked tired, like he hadn't been sleeping and it was all my fault. "You look horrible…"

"Yeah, she does, now lets get her out of here before Haylie wakes up." Leena said and at least she sounded okay. At that Armin started untying me.

"What…I'm so confused…Why are you guys here?" I asked, none of them should be here, it was too dangerous, they shouldn't of risked their lives for me, I wasn't worth it.

"To save you," He said untying the last knot and lifting me out of the chair.

"I know that, its just…she said you were a wreck and that you secluded yourself from everyone because…because Eren and Mikasa left…well…taken…and Leena…well Leena was hurt…which seems like the only thing she was telling the truth about."

"Hey, were fine, no one left, no one was hurt."

"Then, why is Leena like that?"

"Because of you," She said, but it wasn't an accusation and she didn't sound mad, it was just a fact.

"What do you mean because of me? Why do I get everyone hurt?" I asked and I couldn't take it, I sat back down and Armin followed me and helped me sit back down.

"Well, were… how do I say this…connected and I could feel all of your pain, physically and mentally. And, Chrystal, it wasn't your fault, neither one of us could of stopped this, its just who we are."

"Ok, well, lets go," I said and Armin helped me up and we slowly walked back to base where they put me in the hospital to heal. I was so glad to be out of there and hoped…no prayed I would never ever go back.

 **Hope you enjoyed! Hope you had a wonderful Thanksgiving. Review and follow for more. I entered myself into a writing contest at in the Fandom 2 contest. Please vote for my story(s), I put this one in their too, I would appreciate it a lot!**


	23. Chapter 23: The After Math

**Important Info:** **It has been 2 weeks since she was saved. She was in the hospital for a week. She healed quickly. She still is fragile. She has nightmares of stuff that happened and of being taken again. Armin and Leena try to comfort her, but she's distant.**

 **The story will continue while she's having a nightmare. She has not returned to the Corps, she is allowed to though, when she's ready; Leena has though. Haylie was put in jail for attacking a citizen and a Soldier.**

 ***Chrystal's POV (Dream)***

 _I was walking through the forest somewhere when I heard a voice behind me. I turned around but no one was there. I looked around everywhere but there was no sign another person was there._

 _I started walking around, looking for a way out but it seemed like this forest went on forever. I searched everywhere._

 _After a while of searching I heard the voice again. I turned around and this time there was someone there. Haylie. I screamed, turned around and ran, but it seemed like she was as fast as I was. I looked back and I didn't see her so I stopped._

" _Hi," Someone said and I turned back around and Haylie was standing in front of me. Again, I took off running in the direction I came, but there she was in front of me again._

" _AHHH!" I screamed, but it didn't do me any good, no one would be able to find me._

" _Chrystal. Chrystal. Chrystal." Someone said and it sounded like it was coming from everywhere. I looked around but I couldn't see anyone, but Haylie. Then the voice got louder, piercing my brain and giving me a headache. Then Haylie grabbed me and started trying to take me away._

"No! No! Nooo!" I kept screaming. I realized that everything had changed, that I was in a bed, lying down. I quickly sat up, not opening my eyes; I then realized there was someone holding me. "No! Let go of me! Armin!"

"Chrystal! Chrystal!" I heard a familiar voice say, it was Armin's voice, but it couldn't be, I was imaging things. "Chrystal! It's just me, open your eyes!" He said and I did, slowly. When I opened my eyes I saw Armin leaning over me, we were in the dormitory; everyone was gone, except me, Armin and Leena.

"Armin."

"Hi, you okay?"

"Yeah, I think so,"

"Another nightmare?"

"Yeah…"

"I'm so sorry," Armin said and he pulled me in for a hug and it felt good, it calmed me down from my crazy and intense dream. "I wish this never happened to you and I hate that you're suffering like this, I just want to make it all go away."

"You can't; all you can do is be here and wait for it to go away." I said and pulled away from the hug, "But intill then, you, both of you just being here for me is enough."

"Well, she can't get you, your safe, she's far away, all the way in the inner wall, she can't hurt you, I promise." Leena said.

"I know she cant, that's not the problem, what I went through was traumatic. I have PTSD, its normal when something like this happens to a person."

"PTSD?"

"It's when someone has Post Traumatic Stress Disorder," Armin said, answering the question for me.

"How do you know this?" Leena asked, looking at me. 

"My doctor told me when I was in the hospital." I said and Leena looked highly confused and I could understand, so was I, but for a different reason. "Look, I'm fine now, you can go, and I don't want you guys to be late."

"Actually, we don't have training today."

"Then where is everyone?"

"We asked them all to clear out when you started screaming, and it was about breakfast time anyway."

"Oh, well, let's go eat."

"I'm gonna go get some for you guys, we want you to relax in here."

"Okay…" I said and Leena got up and left, "That was weird…"

"You're telling me,"

"How did you know what PTSD was?" I asked once Leena was gone.

"I read about it somewhere." Armin said, and I could tell he was lying, I don't know why he bothered lying, and he was so bad at it anyone could tell he was lying anyway.

"Armin…?"

"Okay… I had it after I thought I saw Eren die."

"Really?"

"Yeah,"

"How did you get over it?"

"Once I saw him climb out of his Titan form I didn't have it anymore, I guess."

"Oh…"

"You thought that I had some special way to get over it so you could get over it?"

"Yeah…"

"Threes not, it's different for everyone, different tactics work for different people."

"What kind of tactics?"

"Well, talking is the number 1 tactic." He said and I sighed, I didn't want to talk about it, he knew that, but he always tried. "I know, but it is, I promise, if you really want to get over PTSD then you have to talk about it, other tactics won't work if you don't try to talk about it first."

"I hate it when you're right."

"Will you talk about it then?"

"Yeah, I just don't know where to start."

"How about what she was telling you about us? You said that she was saying that we were in trouble or something along those lines?"

"Yeah so…" I started and told him everything, every little thing, and it did help, but I still had the nightmares and the anxiety.

 **Hope you enjoyed and sorry about the skip in time, I wanted to post a Christmas one in a couple of weeks. Review and follow for more.**


	24. Chapter 24: Corps

**This takes place a couple days after the other one.**

 ***Chrystal's POV***

"I want to go back to the Corps." I said, walking in the door

"What?!" Leena said, they were both staring at me now, it was random, I know, but I kept thinking about and I had to say something sooner or later to Leena and Armin. "Are you crazy Chrystal?"

We were just hanging out together, me, Armin, and Leena when I thought of it. So, I said something, but now I regretted it, they weren't handling this like I thought they would. I thought they would be supportive; there the ones who wanted me to get back out there.

"No, I want to go back I'm ready." I said, with the nightmares not going away, its time to just go back, it'll give me something to do.

"Ready? A couple days ago you were scared and broken by what happened, and now you're ready to fight?" Armin asked.

"Yes, I'm ready," I said, "I want to go back."

"No, not yet," Leena said.

"You're the ones who wanted me to get back out there, now you don't want me to go back to my life. It's probably what best for me, to go back to my life, to pretend that nothing happened, try to forget."

"You sure?" Armin asked.

"Yes,"

"Then I support you."

"Thank you," I said and I looked him in the eyes for a few seconds. I really looked into his eyes; it was like I could see into his soul. I could see how scared he was, but not for himself, for me, I could also see how sad he was, how bad he felt for me, how much he wanted to take away my pain, but he couldn't, he couldn't take away the memories of what happened. I wondered if he could see what I was feeling, how nervous _I_ was, how much pain I was in because of what Haylie did to me. "Leena?" I asked, looking away from Armin and to her.

"I'm with you, like always." She said I knew she didn't like it, neither of them did, but it's what I needed. I needed to do this. I do… I can't back out now… I can't…

"Ok, let's go talk to them."

"Corporal, please…" I begged we were trying to beg a corporal to let her back to the Corps. It was hard because he wanted me to wait.

"No," He said and started to walk away.

"Please, she's ready," Leena begged.

"No means no, now, I have work to do," He said and left.

"Well, now what?"

"Levi…" I suggested.

"Levi?"

"Well, if we can convince Levi to let me in, on a probationary base, maybe the Corps will let me in."

"Maybe, it's worth a shot," Armin said.

"Yeah, lets go," I said, and we walked off to Levi.

"Hey, Levi," I said, we were at his headquarters; technically no one was supposed to be here but his unit. Although technically Armin and Leena were a part of his unit.

"Eren's friends, what do you want?" Levi said, with the same emotionless voice he always had.

"We wanted to talk, can we come in?"

"Whatever," He said and we walked in to see Eren and Mikasa talking on the couch.

"Armin? Leena? Chrystal? What are you guys doing here?" Eren asked.

"We wanted talk to Levi," Armin said.

"Leave, now." Levi said and Eren and Mikasa left. "Speak,"

"We wanted you to take Chrystal back." Leena said.

"Why?"

"She wants back in but they won't let her, so we thought you might take me in. I'm a part of your unit, or I was, can I come back?" I asked, I was desperate…I know I shouldn't be, but I was going to get back on the squad, one way or another…

"Why should I?"

"Because, she's a good Cadet and she works best with Leena." Armin pitched in.

"And?"

"Please, it'll be on a probationary base, if it doesn't work, I'll go, no questions." I asked.

"Fine."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"That was easier then expected."

"You start Monday."

"Okay."

"Out." Levi said sternly and we left. I was back. Yes. I was back…back to training and Titans…sacrifices and fighting… yay…

 **I will post another chapter tomorrow and another one this week. There will be a Christmas chapter. Review and follow for more!**


	25. Chapter 25: Broken

**Sorry I didn't post this chapter yesterday, I was busy. I got this idea of how Chrystal's feeling to how Dean from Supernatural feels in season 5.**

 ***Chrystal's POV***

"You sure you want to go back?" Leena asked.

"Yes, I'm sure,"

"It's just- Are you okay?"

"Why does everyone keep asking me that?" I said, frustrated, "Yes, I'm okay, I'm fine, okay. Now, people need to stop asking if I'm okay."

"Sorry,"

"It's okay,"

"Well, it doesn't seem like you okay." Armin said, up intill now, I had forgotten he was there.

"What do you mean?" I said, turning to look at him.

"I mean, your nightmares,"

"And?"

"Well, if you're having nightmares, you're obviously not okay."

"And if I said I wasn't having nightmares?"

"I wouldn't believe you."

"Wow,"

"What?" Leena asked.

"I'm not having any more nightmares."

"Since when?"

"A few days ago, when I joined the Corps again."

"So, your saying it helped," Armin said.

"I guess so."

"Well, if you're okay and ready…"

"I am,"

"Okay, then it's your choice."

"Thanks,"

"You're my girlfriend; I'm always on your side."

"I know,"

 **That Night (Chrystal's Dream)**

 _I was walking_ _along the street, coming back from another day of looking for my parents' killers. That's when I heard a voice. I couldn't tell where it was coming from, but it was everywhere._

" _It's your entire fault," It was saying, over and over again, it was a females, Haylie's, "You did this to them."_

" _Why Chrystal? Why did you do this to me? Put me through this pain." I heard it say, but this time it was another voice, this voice was different, familiar, it was Leena's. I looked around, looking for the source, for Haylie…For Leena… I looked in circles, but no one was there, no one._

" _Why? Why did you do this to me?" Leena said, but she was closer this time. I turned around and she was standing in front of me. She didn't look normal though; she was covered in blood, her blood, cuts and bruises all over her body._

" _What happened?" I asked; how did I do this? I could I have done this? But, of course I always find a way to get my friends hurt…No matter what I do._

" _Why? Why did you do this to me?" She just kept saying, ignoring my question._

" _Yeah, Chrystal, why did you do this to us? Why couldn't you have let me stay with Haylie?" Another voice said, I froze, it was the one voice I didn't want to hear…it was Armin's…No, no, he was the one person…_

" _No, no, no…no, no, no, no," I muttered to myself, over and over again. I turned to face him, my worst mistake, he looked horrible, miserable. He had cuts and scratches on him. I turned in circles, looking for a way out, but Eren and Mikasa appeared too, they were surrounding me, repeating the same things over and over again. That it was my fault, that it was all my fault._

 _I sank to the ground, I couldn't take it. It was all my fault. I get them hurt, and one day I will get them killed. I put my hands on the side of my face and started rocking back and forth, their voices screaming in my head. Why did I get everyone I love hurt….?_

 ***Leena's POV***

I woke with a start. I looked at the clock and realized it was only 4 am. I looked for what woke me, but everything was in order. I was about to go back to sleep, when I heard muttering. I realized it was coming from below me, from Chrystal.

I leaned off the bed to look below onto the bottom bunk, where Chrystal was sleeping. She was tossing and turning, the blankets in a bunch around her.

"No, no, no," She repeated over and over again. When I realized what she was saying, I realized she was having another nightmare. She lied, they didn't stop, and she wasn't okay. I had to tell Armin, he deserves to know, but not now.

 **Later that morning**

"Armin, can I talk to you?" I asked Armin as me and Chrystal walked into the dining room to meet Eren, Mikasa, and Armin. Chrystal looked over at me in question, I shook my head.

"Sure," He said, confused.

"Alone,"

"Yeah," He said and he got up and we walked outside. "What's this about?" He asked when we were alone.

"It's Chrystal,"

"What about her?"

"She's still having nightmares."

"What? No, she told us last night they went away."

"She lied,"

"No, she wouldn't lie to us…to me…"

"I'm sorry, but I woke up in the middle of the night and she was tossing and turning in her sleep, muttering 'no, no, no' over and over again."

"Why would she lie?"

"I don't know, she probably doesn't want to seem like she's hurting, she wants to hide her pain."

"Why would she do that?!"

"I don't know, she's Chrystal, she gets this way sometimes, I'll never understand what goes on in her head, no one will, and I don't think she does either."

"I just want to help. Help her ease her pain."

"I know you do, I do too, I would do anything to help her, but we need to give her time, she went through a lot. No one should have to go through what she went through what she went through."

"Yeah, your right, well, I guess we wait, we don't push, we just are there for her, and it's the best we can do."

"Yeah,"

 **That's all; next episode will be a Christmas episode. I will post it either Thursday, Friday, or that weekend, probably Thursday if anything. Review and follow for more.**


	26. Chapter 26: Merry Christmas Not

**Merry Christmas everyone. I hope you have a good one!**

 ***Chrystal's POV***

"Okay! Listen up Cadets!" The Caption yelled from the front. They had gathered all soldiers for some big announcement. I had a feeling it had something to do with what day it was. Two days before Christmas. "So, since Christmas is coming up, I have allowed you all to visit your families, if you have one you would like to see. It is not required to leave. You can leave tomorrow morning! Now leave!"

Everyone quickly left, wanting to go home. I was in no hurry to leave, I had to family to go home to, I was one of the ones that had to stay. Leena would go, she had family, technically I was her family too, I mean I grew up with her, but still, I never liked Christmas, or any other holiday, I always pretended to be happy on holidays.

When I first moved into Leena's house, I was sad, and for the next couple years, every holiday I would sit in my room, moping, grieving my parents, and the holidays I would never have with them. I don't even have one holiday or birthday I remember with my parents. Eren and Mikasa got that, Armin has a family. **(A/N I'm having them be alive, even if they aren't, I don't know, let me know if they are, please, I never knew for sure.)**

When I got back to the DORMS* I went straight to my bed and sat down, watching most of everyone else hurrying to pack so they're ready to see their families the next day. The few of us who didn't have families to go home to were sitting on our beds either crying or just moping.

Then I saw Leena coming in through the dorm room doors, she wasn't in a hurry either, even though she hadn't seen her family in a while. She walked over to me and started packing her stuff.

"Why aren't you packing?" She asked me as she put some of her clothes in her suitcase that everyone had, mine I put under my bed.

"I don't have a family to go home to remember? They're dead," I snapped, I didn't mean to, but holidays were a sensitive time.

"You have my family," She said and she stopped packing to sit down next to me. "Why don't you come see my family, I bet they'd be thrilled to see you."

"I know they would," I said.

"Then what's the problem?"

"I don't like spending holidays with your family." I said and I looked over and she looked hurt. "Not that I don't like them, but I never liked any holidays or birthdays, why do you think I never wanted to celebrate them growing up. I was always sad; I just got better at hiding it after a while."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah,"

"I'm sorry; it must be painful to remember all of like one or two Christmases or any holiday."

"Actually I don't have any memory of any holiday or birthday with my parents, that's why it's so painful, because I'll never have a memory of a holiday or birthday with my parents."

"I'm so sorry,"

"I know you are, just finish packing, I'll be fine here." I said and instead of packing she got up and started walking away. "Where are you going?"

"I'll be back," Was all she said, I was confused, but I let it be, I was too sad to pry.

 ***Leena's POV***

I walked over to the boy's dorm. Instead of knocking on the door, like we were supposed to do, I just walked right in. I could tell everyone was looking at me, but I didn't care, I was determined. I walked over to where Eren and Armin were packing.

"Hey, what are you doing in here?" Armin asked, staring at me, I could tell he was embarrassed, but I didn't care, I wanted Chrystal to have a good Christmas, not one she was moping the entire time.

"It's Chrystal,"

"What about her?"

"She has no family, or so she keeps saying."

"What do you mean 'she keeps saying'?"

"Well, she grew up with me and my family and she won't even come to my families' house for Christmas."

"I know, I feel for her, and I hate that she's sad, but what does this have to do with us?" Eren asked.

"Well, I was hoping you could help me convince her to come to my house."

"Okay, sure," Armin said, with no hesitation.

"And I was wondering if you guys would come to."

"What about my family?"

"I know, how about spend the day before with your family, then come to my house to spend time with mine, please, she needs it."

"Yeah, I don't like it, but anything for her."

"Thank you, come on, and you too, Eren?"

"Yeah, I'll come too, I was gonna go to Armin's but, I'll go with you and Chrystal instead, it'll be nice to meet your family."

 ***Chrystal's POV***

I look up to see Leena walking back in but she wasn't alone, Armin and Eren were with her.

"You got help, great, it's still no." I said I wasn't going, end of story.

"What if I said I was coming over too," Armin said.

"Really? What about your family?"

"Me, Eren and Mikasa are going to my house tomorrow and then Armin is going to join us on Christmas. I'm hoping you'll come to my house too, please." Leena responded instead.

"Why should I?"

"To spend time with us on Christmas."

"No,"

"Please, I want to spend Christmas with you." Armin said, sitting down next to me. I looked away; it was going to be even harder to do this if I have to look at him. "Please," he said, putting his hand lightly on mine. I couldn't help it, I looked over at him. I wanted to say no, but I couldn't, not to him, not when he's doing this.

"You're making it hard to say no, this isn't fair." I said, he didn't say anything back, he just looked in my eyes and I looked back, unable to look away. "Fine," I said reluctantly, I wasn't going to win this one, and I knew it as soon as Leena walked in with them.

"Good," He said and kissed my hand. I blushed, Leena and Eren were right there.

"I'm gonna regret this,"

"I promise, you won't."

 **The next morning, at Leena's house w/ Leena, Chrystal, Eren and Mikasa.**

Leena knocked on the door. I couldn't believe I said yes. It was going to be the longest day without Armin here today. After a few seconds the door opened and her dad was there.

"Leena!" He exclaimed, giving her a big hug. When he was done, he saw me and gave me a big hug. "Chrystal! What are you guys doing here?"

"They let us go home," Leena said, smiling huge, me I had no smile, I was happy to see him, he was the only father I really had growing up, but it just wasn't the right time for me to be happy enough to smile.

"Ray, who is it?" Leena's mom said from inside the house, walking up to the front door. "Leena! Chrystal!" She said, giving us both big hugs. "And who are you two?"

"Mom, dad, this is Eren, my boyfriend." Leena said, and her parents shared a look and then shook his hand. "And her adoptive sister, Mikasa." They offered to shake her hand but she refused.

"Shy?" Mr. Z asked to Leena, not Mikasa.

"I'm right here, and no, I'm not shy, I'm protective of Eren and just evasive in general." Mikasa said, sternly, giving Mr. Z a hard look.

"Sorry, it's nice to meet you Mikasa. You two Eren,"

"It's nice to meet you two." Eren said.

"Well, come inside," Leena's mom said, making way for us to go inside.

"It's nice to see you guys again," I said.

We went inside and talked for a bit, letting Leena's parents catch up on me and Leena. I talked as little as I could. I mostly let her parents get to know Eren and Mikasa. We then had lunch. We talked and talked the entire day, well, _they_ talked, I mostly just sat there, nodding and pretending to be interested in whatever they were talking about, when actually I was thinking of my parents and how I should have been in my bed in the dorms, thinking of them instead of here, with Leena's parents. I know they would've wanted me to be here, celebrating, but I couldn't, I just couldn't be happy when I didn't even remember much of what my parents were like, or what they did on Christmas or any holiday or birthday. I wished I could hang out with them.

 **Hope you guys enjoyed and hope you have a Merry Christmas. I will post another one today or tomorrow for a part 2 to this Christmas special. Review and follow for more!**


	27. Chapter 27: Merry Christmas Not P2

**Sorry I didn't post it when I said I would. I got lazy and comfortable lying in bed. Enjoy!**

 ***Armin's POV***

I knock on the door anxiously, I wanted to see Chrystal.

"Armin, you're here, we thought you would be here tomorrow morning." Leena said as she answered the door.

"Well, my parents understood why I had to come and they wanted me to surprise her."

"Well, she went to bed already, but you can go in."

"Ok, but its only 8."

"Yeah, she was tired, well, that's what she says anyway, I don't think she was having fun and just wanted the day to end."

"I wish I could help her feel better."

"Me too, well come in." Leena said and I did what she said. "Mom, dad, this is Armin, Chrystal's boyfriend."

"So you're our other daughter's boyfriend." Leena's dad said, getting up to greet me. "It's nice to meet you."

"You too, Mr. Z," I said, shaking his hand. "So, you see Chrystal as your daughter?"

"Yes, we do, we raised her as our own."

"That's very nice of you, I know Chrystal didn't have an easy life, it's nice to know she had such nice people raising her."

"You really care about her, don't you?" Leena's mom asked.

"I love her,"

"That's nice; she needs someone as nice as you in her life."

"Well, I'm going to go see her."

"Right, of course, it was nice to meeting you." Leena's dad said and I walked away to find Chrystal's room.

"Night, Armin," I heard Leena say behind me. I walked down the hall and I was lucky to find her room on the first try. I opened the door slowly, trying not to wake her; I wanted to surprise her in the morning. I quietly walked in and carefully lay down on the bed.

 ***Chrystal's POV***

I woke up slowly, realizing it was Christmas. When my eyes had finally adjusted to the dark I realized there was someone here. It took me a second to realize it was Armin; he must've gotten here last night. Instead of waking him I scooted over and cuddled against him. I was happy to see him; I needed him to get through today.

"Hey," He said groggily, I must've woken him anyway. When he realized that I was cuddled against him he put his arms around me and pulled me closer. "I know, I'm here, I'll help you get through today."

"Thank you,"

"For what?"

"For being here, for loving me, for everything, I don't know what I would do without you. I know I had a life before you, but now that you're in my life, I can't imagine a life without you."

"I feel the same way. You changed my life for the better, and I can't imagine it any other way." He said and I cuddled into him. We ended up staying that way for a while. It took me a while to find a way to get up and face my friends. Once I did I was nervous.

Eventually I didn't feel so awkward like everyone was treating me like a fragile thing like do or say one wrong thing and I'll break. Eventually I did start to have fun. I smiled, I laughed, I enjoyed myself, I was happy. For the first Christmas I can remember I had a happy Christmas, thanks to Armin, I wouldn't have done it without him. It was nice to see Leena's parents again. I didn't realize how much I missed them.

 **Hope you guys enjoyed. Again I'm sorry I didn't post it when I said I would. Hope you had a wonderful Christmas, I know I did. Review and follow for more!**


	28. Chapter 28: Info

**Hey just wanted to tell you guys that I wont be posting this weekend, I'm going to a Winter Camp. And also wanted to say that I'm sorry if I don't post as often, I'm going through a rough time and it's I like to relax on the time I do have on the weekends.**

 **I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far. Go check out my other Fanfics if you're interested in Attack on Titan, Star Crossed, Fosters, and Pretty Little Liars (Ezria). (A/N I just put all my fanfics in, even if it is for this story, this goes up on all my fanfics.)**

 **Let me know if there's any ideas you have for future chapters. I would happily put it in; I want to see what you guys want to happen. See you guys in a week.**


	29. Chapter 29: Scared to Death

**Hey, sorry I haven't posted in over a month, got really busy, I know I keep saying that, but my life has not been easy lately. I hope you enjoy this next chapter.**

 _In this episode they are doing a run through of their next mission. Kind of like a dress rehearsal for the mission._

 ***Chrystal's POV (few weeks later)***

"Ok, everybody in position?!" The corporal yelled. He looked around at all of us.

"You okay Chrystal?" Leena asked, next to me. I looked over at her, she was concerned.

"I'm okay, I'll be fine." I said, but I wasn't fine, I was extremely nervous. We were practicing for our next mission which was to attack the traitors.

"Okay…" She said, but I knew she wasn't convinced, I wouldn't be either, but it would have to suffice for now, because, I agreed to this, so I have to go through with it…it's too late to go back now… It was that moment that the carpal fired the flare gun and grey smoke admitted from it, it was time to go. I and Leena separated from Eren, Armin and Mikasa. I gave Armin a quick look before separating. I knew he was worried, but I couldn't say anything to reassure him, nothing he would believe anyway.

Leena and I ran a few blocks to where we were instructed to go to. We ran in silence, focusing on getting the mission plan down, even though it could go wrong at any moment, we were told to stick to the plan as long as we could.

After a few minutes of sneaking around, we got to the "building" and hid in the fake ally. Crouching on the wall, giving ourselves a rest. We could see the commotion of everyone else. People using 3D Maneuver gear to get around, getting all the action. Levi's team, me, Leena, Eren, Mikasa, and Armin didn't get to go out in the open. Our orders were for us to split into two groups, me and Leena and Armin and Mikasa, Eren got his own task to stay back intill his signal to go was given. Me and Leena were waiting for our own signal, all we got to do was get the traitors to base, and give them to the team waiting their. We were told not to fight, only to go by foot, not by our gear, and to stay as hidden as possible. I just wish I was with Armin.

Then, out of no where, someone ran past us. She stopped halfway through the opening and turned to us. I immediately knew it was Haylie. What was she doing here, I thought she was gone, I hadn't seen her at practice since we got back. I panicked, it brought back horrible memories…I was so scared. I couldn't do anything except sit there and tremble. We were cornered; it was the perfect time for an attack.

"What do you want?!" Leena said, getting up and facing her. Haylie didn't say anything she just ran away, like she never stopped. I knew it was over, she was gone, but I couldn't stop shaking. I was so scared of her, and I hated that I was. I sunk to the ground, unable to keep my body up. I felt something wet roll down my cheek, it was then I realized I had started to cry. When Leena heard me she ran over to me, kneeling down and putting an arm on my shoulder. "She's gone its okay Chrystal."

But it wasn't…I would never stop being afraid of her…I would always tremble at the sight of her…all it did was remind me of what she did…all the slaps and punches and lies…every time she took another swing…It was all I could think about…I couldn't get it out of my head…and it scared me…I could hear everything she was saying…as clearly as if she was in front of me…it was screaming in my head… I couldn't take it…I just wanted to run away from my own head…my own thoughts…

I could see her, like she was standing in front of me, looking exactly like she did in that basement. I freaked out even more, I knew she wasn't there, but the sight of her sends panic down my spine. Leena looked where I was looking and saw nothing, I knew I was imaging it, but it seemed so real.

"Chrystal! Chrystal!" Leena kept saying over and over again. I started to feel light headed and worn out, like I had run a marathon after not eating or sleeping for a few days. The last thing I saw and heard was Leena pulling out her flare gun and shooting up red smoke, the sign that someone was hurt and we needed a medic. Then, it was all darkness, calm, peaceful darkness. All I wanted to do was stay there forever…

 ***Armin's POV (Later in the hospital)***

"What happened?" I said, rushing in. I came as soon as I heard.

"I don't know, she just passed out." Leena said, panic filling her voice to the core.

"Why?"

"I don't know, we were fine intill Haylie showed up and…"

"Wait, Haylie was there?!" I yelled, interrupting her.

"Yeah, she ran past and then Chrystal got extremely frightened and eventually she passed out." I didn't know what to say, so I just sat in the chair next to Chrystal. I took her hand in mine, squeezing it lightly, wishing she could squeeze back… I looked at her face and she looked peaceful…

 **Hope you enjoyed the chapter, again, sorry I haven't posted in a while. Review and follow for more!**


	30. Chapter 30: Wakey Wakey

**Hey guys, sorry its been a few weeks, but I'm on Spring Break right now so I will post a couple next week. Enjoy!**

 **I would like to thank you all for the reviews, I really do appreciate them. So, thank you.**

 ***Chrystal's POV (Dream)***

 _I was running at top speed. I don't know where I was, all I knew was that it was some forest. There were Titans chasing me, I was without my knives and 3-D Maneuver Gear._

 _I looked back and there were 5 behind me. I had never run so fast so far. I was tired, but I had to keep running, either that or die, which didn't sound so bad…_

 _No_

 _I can't die._

 _I can't do that to Armin and Leena._

 _Armin._

 _Leena._

 _At the remembrance of their names I ran faster, for them, I had to keep going, even if I didn't want to, even if I cant, I have to, for them._

 _For Armin…_

" _Where do you think your going?" Someone said. I looked behind me and Haylie was there, running, but not away from the Titans, no, she was running with them, like they were her friends. She was running with them to me._

 _I ran faster, somehow, I was running as fast as my legs would allow, dodging trees and branches._

 _All of a sudden something hit me in the back and I was falling to the ground. I scream at the top of my lungs. There was a sharp pain in my back. I remembered that feeling, Haylie's whip. I turned around on my back and Haylie was standing over me. I scream as loud as I could over and over again. The last thing I see is Haylie's whip coming down on me._

 ***Armin's POV***

I was sitting next to Chrystal when stuff got bad. It had been 2 days and she was still sleeping.

Then, all of a sudden, she started writhing and turning. She was screaming at the top of her lungs. It was another nightmare. I stood up, scared, not knowing what to do. After a second I put my hands on her shoulders, trying to hold her down.

"Chrystal! Chrystal! Wake up!" I screamed over and over again, trying to get her to wake up. Nothing was working, though. I had to do something, I hated this. I then thought of something.

"This better work." I said to myself. I kissed her and after a second she was kissing back. I pulled back, smiling, it worked. "Chrystal…"

"Armin?" She said, confused. "Is it really you?"

"Yes, Chrystal, I'm here." I said, putting my hands on either side of her face.

"Oh, Armin," She said with a sigh of relief. I leaned in and kissed her again.

"It's so good to see you awake."

I sat down as she asked, "What happened?"

"Well, during training, Haylie ran past you and you had a huge panic attack and your body couldn't handle it because of the lack of sleep and your body went into a mini coma."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah," I said, "I was so worried."

"I'm okay,"

"I'm glad," I said, even though I didn't believe her when she said she was okay, and I knew she knew I didn't. "Anyway, they say, because of your panic attack around Haylie, they're taking you out of the core intill your better, physically and mentally."

"What?!" She said, surprised, I gave her a look that said 'is it really a surprise.' The look of surprise left, being replaced with a genuine smile. "I'm just glad I'm okay, for the most part, and that I have some free time to get myself better."

 **Hope you enjoyed. Glad you guys are enjoying it.**


	31. Chapter 31: Worry

**Hope you enjoyed the last chapter. Here's the next one for you guys. Enjoy!**

 ***Chrystal's POV***

"So, when's the mission?" I asked, I was finally released from the infirmary and back to the cabins, but the doctors told me to rest. "I assume it was delayed."

"Yeah, it's tomorrow." Armin said, and I could tell he was not happy about it. Here I was, still on the mend, and he had to leave. Neither of us is happy when he leaves.

"Oh,"

"I know I don't want to leave you for that long, when no one's going to be able to be here with you." He said, and I didn't say anything back, I couldn't, I didn't want them to go on the mission. I couldn't handle being that worried about them for that long. It would really ruin me. Armin saw the look on my face. "We'll be okay," He said, putting his hand on mine. I looked over to him, he looked sincere, but we both knew there was no way to be sure they were going to be okay.

"I just don't think I can handle being that worried about you, about all of you, for that long." I said, and I knew it was ridiculous, but I started to cry. Armin then got out of the chair he was sitting in and laid next to me on the bed, wrapping his arms around me and bringing me close.

 ***Armin's POV***

"Please! Levi, please!" I begged, I had asked him if I could sit out the mission tomorrow, so far he had said no.

"No."

"But, Levi-"

"Armin. No."

"Fine." I said and I sat on the couch.

"What's all the yelling about?" Leena asked, walking in.

"Armin, stupidly, was trying to get out of tomorrow's mission."

"Armin? Why would you do that?" I asked, sitting down next to him on the couch.

"Because," He said, looking up at me. "Because of Chrystal."

"What about her?"

"She's worried about us and what might happen to us tomorrow, and the last thing she needs is to be worried right now." I said, putting my head back down."

"Oh, I never thought about that."

"I did,"

"Why didn't you tell me this?" Levi asked. 

"I thought you would think it's stupid."

"It's not, you love her, and you're right, she shouldn't have to worry about you guys. I'll find replacements."

"Seriously?" I said, looking up at Levi. 

"I never kid."

"Thank you so much Levi!"

"That means you too, Leena."

"What?" She said, surprised.

"She needs you to be safe too."

"Thank you."

 ***Later***

"Guess what?!" I said, walking in with Leena.

"What?" She said in surprised.

"Levi's letting us sit out tomorrow."

"Really?!"

"Yes!" I said sitting in the chair next to her. "He knows how much we mean to you." Chrystal sat up and gave me a big kiss. I couldn't be happier.

 **Hope you enjoyed! Review and follow for more!**


	32. Chapter 32: Comfort

**Hey guys. Hope you enjoyed the last chapter. I realized I hadn't talked much about her parents so I thought I would bring it up again. Enjoy!**

 ***Chrystal's POV***

"I wonder how the mission's going." Armin asked, we were laying in bed together while the mission was going on, I was so happy Armin was by my side and that Leena was in the other cabin in her bed, waiting for Eren, since Levi wouldn't let Eren and Mikasa sit out.

"I would rather not think about it. I'm glad you're here though, I don't know what I would do if you had gone."

"Me too, I hate that Mikasa and Eren are out there, though, but being here helps take my mind off them."

"Yeah, but they'll be fine, they won't let anything happen to each other."

"True," He said and for a while we just laid there in each others arms. It was nice to be in his arms. "So," He said after a while, "How's it going with your parents, you haven't brought it up in a while."

"Oh, yeah, I haven't done much since the kidnapping, I was trying to rest, somewhat, anyway."

"Have you found out anything? I know I haven't really asked about it."

"I know, and I liked that, it's hard to say you've found nothing. I just want to find out what happened. Or at least find out more about them, so I could have more of what they were like, 'because I don't remember much."

"So you really have nothing on them? No friends, no relatives, nothing?" He asked and I just shook my head. "I'm so sorry; I hate that that happened to you."

"I know, me too, it would be nice to at least know something other than they were incredibly smart." I said and Armin pulled me closer to him and I lay in his arms, embracing his embrace, I know what it's like without it, and it's not fun.


	33. Chapter 33: News

**Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated, I've been busy, again, I'm always busy, I know, also it was my birthday yesterday and I was celebrating, and today I'm having a party and celebrating with my grandma, and tomorrow I have youth group, so I wont be able to update, except for this chapter that I'm quickly writing.**

 **Hope you like it. Enjoy! This chapter's about Chrystal's parents, I thought I would do some of that.**

 ***Chrystal's POV***

"Armin! Leena!" I yelled, running into the cabin. I ran to them once I saw them.

"Hey what's going on? Is everything okay?" Leena asked, worried.

"E…every…thing…is…just…fine…" I said in between breaths, I was tired; I had sprinted all the way from town. It was a long way, but I had finally had info on my parents, and I wanted to share it with the two people I'm closest to.

"You know, you shouldn't be running, its not healthy, your still healing." Armin said.

"I know, but I have news…"

"About?"

"My parents."

"What? What did you find out?"

"I found a person who knew my parents, finally. Apparently my parents got into some trouble. The place my dad was working at was in trouble and my parents got dragged into it somehow and some people who didn't agree with the way the company was handling things, went out for revenge. He killed my parents, and a lot of their friends who were in league with them. Percy and Annabeth, the 2 friends I found, were the only survivors. They were attacked, but they were able to fight back.

"They told me all about my parents and they were wonderful people. It does make me miss them more though."

"Wow, I'm so happy for you!" Armin said standing up and giving me a hug. "Was that all?"

"No…"

"What else did you find out?" Leena asked.

"I found out who killed them…"

 **Sorry for the short chapter, and the huge cliffhanger, but I wanted to make it short so I could update another fanfic. And yes, Percy and Annabeth are from the Percy Jackson series. Hope you enjoyed! Review and favorite for more!**


	34. Chapter 34: Finally!

**Hey, I haven't gotten many reviews lately, so every chapter will need at least 2 reviews intill I post the next chapter. I want to know what you guys think and how I am doing with the story. Bad or good, I want a review. Thank you and enjoy!**

 ***Chrystal's POV***

"What?!" Leena asked in surprised.

"Yeah,"

"You found this all out in a day?"

"More like a few days, I wanted to make sure that it was all true before I told you, that way we didn't get our hopes up."

"So who did it?"

"It was Malfoy and one of his friends, apparently the company of Voldemort was in rivalry with my dad's company, D.A, and when my dad's company wanted to do some changes, Athena, the leader of Voldemort, didn't like it so she hired Malfoy and his friends to kill my dad, his family, and any other person who knew about the change." **(A/N: I couldn't find the chapter I posted about her parents. I can't even remember if it was on this fanfic. Please tell me if you remember reading about that, it would help a bunch. Because I'm pretty sure they had names, I can't remember them though, and I'll change it anyone can find it.)**

"Seriously?"

"Yes,"

"So, what are you gonna do now?"

"I-I don't know…"

"Turn them in, they deserve to be punished for what they've done, Athena too." Armin said.

"Yeah, you're right."

"Look, we'll do it tomorrow, now, rest; we have a big day tomorrow."

"Okay," I said and went and lay down.

 **Sorry it was short, I don't have any ideas. If you do, please tell me. Remember 2 reviews to get another chapter.**


	35. Chapter 35: A Long Time Coming

_Info: I get out of school on Thursday and I will be going camping right away, I won't be able to post for a week and a half. I know it won't make a difference because I post like once a month, but I will post one right when I get back._

 _I also realized I don't think I posted a chapter with what happened to Chrystal's parents. I think it was in a fan fiction I deleted. So sorry, if I did_ please, please, _tell me. Summery: When Chrystal was little her parents were killed in front of her eyes, she ran and hid. The case was never solved and she grew up with Leena._

 ***Chrystal's POV***

"You ready?" Leena asked.

"Yeah," I said and Leena, Armin and I walked into the Military Police's office.

"How can I help you fellow cadets?" The lady at the desk said. We wore our uniforms to actually get the info we needed.

"I was wondering, well more needing, a cold case from 12 years ago." I asked.

"What team did the investigation?"

"I don't know, actually."

"What kind of case was it?"

"It was the murder of Mr. and Mrs. Laurence."

"Okay, one second," She said and turned around to look through her files. I turned around to Leena and Armin and gave a small shrug and a nervous smile; that was not the most confident way I could've done it. She turned around and put the file on the desk. "Now what do you want with it?"

"We have a suspect for the killer."

"Evidence?"

"None, but a witness, one you didn't find because they're in hiding because they're powerful."

"Okay, who are 'they'?"

"The leader of Voldemort."

"And why would the leader of a company like Voldemort kill two common people."

"Because, m-the father's company was in a rivalry with that company and he was about to rat out Mr. Voldemort for his illegal methods he was using. So, he sent a couple of his men to kill him and a few other people, the witnesses a couple of them, but they failed and went into hiding."

"Okay, we will look into it."

"Thank you," I said and started to leave.

"Wait, kid,"

"Yes," I asked, turning around.

"You new at this,"

"The corps, no, but this, yes."

"You like the corps? Being in the Scout Regiment?"

"No," I said, simple and plain. "But, I don't know where I would be without it."

"Good answer,"

"Thanks," I said and left. I could see Armin and Leena smiling. They were probably glad I was back into the grove of being a soldier again, I know I was, I found my place, and I didn't want it to change, but that probably wouldn't happen, it will change, the corps is a dangerous place, and no one knows if they will be here tomorrow.


	36. Chapter 36: Leaving Info

**Hey guys.**

 **I am moving all my stories to Whattpad. I have other stories on their and having them split is becoming inconvenient.**

 **I'm going to be moving all my stories onto their to make it easier for me to update with the app. I'm sorry, I wish I could have them on here still, I tried, it was just too much to try to get these updated every couple of weeks.**

 **I hope you will go check them out on Whattpad. My username is MysPieCN. I have a Reign, NCIS, Supernatural/Mortal Instruments(Shadowhunters), Wolfblood, Lab rats, Girl Meets World, and my own story.**


End file.
